Operation Inganno
by Under the Setting Sun
Summary: In the closing events of Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum Deeks turned traitor and fled. Kensi believes that the charges are false, so she wonders what game her husband is playing. Will involve both D.C. and Los Angeles teams, but it's not a crossover. Plus an original character who falls for one of the L.A. team members.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

Kensi, Sam, and Callen landed at Camp Pendleton ten days after the left to help the D.E.A. with the drug case. It took longer than expected because the buyers did a last minute switch, but Eric tracked it to a city in Kansas. _While they were gone _Granger was executed, and Hetty and Conor Deeks were kidnapped. The three agents didn't know this before they returned from Kansas. Well needless to say, the agents were in for a few surprises upon returning to OPS.

"If we ever do an op with the D.E.A. again, it'll be too soon." Kensi said.

"I thought you liked Talia?" Callen asked.

"Being away from family will always trump bond formed with an outsider, am I wrong Sam?" Kensi asked.

"Not going to argue that." Sam said.

Eric stepped out onto the balcony and let out his trademark whistle getting the agents attention.

"Really, Eric?" Sam asked.

"We just got in." Callen asked.

"There's been a development since you've been gone, Agent Callen." A voice said.

"Boss?" Callen asked.

Gibbs walked out onto the balcony and stared the three agents down, and then head back into Ops. Sam, Callen and Kensi dropped their gear and rushed up to Ops to get the low down on the situation. Upon entering Ops, Director Vance was already on the big screen.

"Director." G said greeting the director.

"Agent Hanna, Agent Callen, and Agent Deeks good to have you back, but there have been a few developments since you have been gone." Director Vance said.

"Okay Director Vance, you have our attention." Kensi said.

"Beale." Gibbs said.

Eric tapped his tablet a couple times and brought up a video. On the video screen were Granger, and Sasha Pellegrino. Sasha had a gun trained on Granger.

"Jon Doe!" Kensi exclaimed.

"His name is Sasha Pellegrino." Director Vance said.

"I'm guessing Sasha and Assistant Director Granger have a history?" Callen asked.

"Had." Director Vance said.

"Had?" Kensi asked.

Gibbs nodded at Eric and he played the video. And then halfway through the video they heard a door open and another player joined the group. Kensi could see the shadow of the new person and saw something that didn't sit well with her. The shadow had a bush of hair on their head.

{Please God; don't let it be true.} Kensi begged.

There was a gasp in the room when the new player entered the room: Special Agents Martin Deeks. Gibbs looked at the three agents and gauged their reactions. Callen was emotionless, but more likely or not hot under the collar. Sam had his doubts that this was a legitimate video. Kensi was on the verge of breaking down.

{Callen will be a handful. Sam seems to be under the impression that this isn't real, and Kensi; well Kensi is ready to breakdown.} Gibbs thought.

Sam had his doubts until he saw Deeks pull out a gun and train it on Granger. Next thing the agents saw was both Sasha and Deeks put three bullets each in the Assistant Director, and then leave the house. Gibbs signaled to Eric to cut the feed. As soon as the feed was over Kensi was in tears. Everybody knew that Granger and Deeks didn't get along, but to see Deeks go off the deep end and execute Granger in cold blood; well that wasn't something they weren't expecting.

"Where was Hetty when this went down?" Callen asked.

"She wasn't in town." Director Vance said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"The why doesn't matter, and I'm surprised none of you have asked the most pressing question." Director Vance said.

"Why is Special Agent Gibbs?" Sam asked.

"Say it ain't so?!" Callen exclaimed.

"Hetty isn't dead, but she has been abducted." Director Vance said.

"Along with Conor Deeks." Gibbs said.

At the mention of Conor being abducted along with Hetty, Kensi lost it. Kensi burst into tears and ran from the room. Nell put her tablet on the table and chase after Kensi. Sam and Callen both gave Kensi a moment of silence before continuing with the debrief.

"Where does that leave us?" Sam asked.

"Both Agent Deeks and Sasha Pellegrino were seen at a private airstrip where they hijacked the plane, killing everybody there. The plane was bound for Paris, France; halfway over the Atlantic Ocean the planes' G.P.S. was disconnected." Eric said

"How long have they been on the run?" Sam asked.

"Ten days." Gibbs said.

With that Gibbs took his leave to go talk to his female agent.

"As of right now they have been branded traitors of the United States Government. Warrants have been issued for their arrests." Vance said.

"How long is Agent Gibbs going to be in charge?" Callen asked.

"Until Hetty has been recovered." Director Vance said.

With that, Director Vance motioned of camera to cut the feed. Callen and Sam stood in Ops dumbfounded that Deeks had gone off the reservation, but they both knew that this day would come. That their newest agent would go rogue and make a run for it. They just didn't think it would happen so fast, and like this.

"Notice what Vance didn't say?" G asked.

"Of course we'll find her alive." Sam said. "Let's head back to our desk, and leave Kensi to Gibbs."

With that the two partners exited Ops heading for their desk. Two partners said a silent prayer for the fracture Deeks family, and that it would be repaired someday.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

In the armory Kensi was crying, and Nell was just holding her; using her body to shield Kensi from the world. Kensi was oblivious of the surrounding environment, and the fact that Nell had shed tears for her, and her family. No matter how well they knew Deeks and the possibility for him to go off the reservation, it was still hard to swallow. The two friends cried for a while longer until the heard somebody clear their voice. Kensi and Nell turned to see Gibbs at the entrance of the armory.

Nell cleaned herself up, and then exited the armory. Gibbs gave Nell a nod on the way out, and then made his way over to Kensi. Kensi was taking a little long to clean herself up. He knew that this wasn't something that you can get over in an instance, so Gibbs did the next best thing. Gibbs pulled Kensi into a hug and let Kensi cry herself out until she was ready; which she willing accepted Gibbs offer. Gibbs stood there in the armory holding Kensi as she cried herself into nothingness. After a time Gibbs decided to speak.

"I think I understand little bit, not the extent of your predicament, but I understand." Gibbs whispered. "My first marriage ended suddenly when my wife and daughter were killed in a car accident."

After hearing that his wife and daughter were killed Kensi started to cry a little more, but started to sober up. Kensi looked at Gibbs with blood shot eyes and said.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Gibbs said, fighting back tears of his own. "I make this one promise to you: I will bring your family back you."

Gibbs wipe tears of his own, and wave for Kensi to follow. Gibbs wrapped an arm around Kensi shoulder, and Kensi snuggled into him. Gibbs thought of the age difference between Kelly and Kensi.

{If Kelly was still alive she might be Kensi age, give or take a few years.} Gibbs thought as they exited the armory.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Until we have a solid led on Deeks and Sasha, it will be business as usual." Gibbs said as Kensi and him entered the bull pen.

"Eric and Nell will keep everybody apprised of the situation." Sam said.

Sam noticed that Gibbs had his arm around Kensi shoulder as the entered. Kensi took her seat, as Gibbs made his way over to Hetty's desk. Sam saw that it was nearing 11 in the morning, and decided to leave for an early lunch run.

{I just want to see where Kensi head is at.} Sam thought.

"G I'm going to make a lunch run, want anything?" Sam asked.

Sam took Callen's order, and then went and asked Gibbs. As he was returning to the bull pen to grab his keys, Sam motioned for Kensi to follow him; Kensi did so without arguing. She figured that she was going to have Sam and Callen watching her like a hawk until Deeks and Hetty get back. The conversation didn't happen until they were in the Challenger and had left the building.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"How are you doing?" Sam asked.

"What do you think?" Kensi asked. "How would you feel if Michelle shot her boss and went off the reservation, and your daughter had been kidnapped?"

"Fair enough." Sam said. "But I wouldn't be doing my job as your friend if I didn't ask."

"I appreciate the concern, but Gibbs promised that he would do what he could to bring both Deeks and Conor home." Kensi said.

"Not just Gibbs." Sam said.

"I know that everybody will do what they can, but it still hurts." Kensi said.

"If you need any help, anything at all, all you have to do is ask." Sam said.

"Thank you." Kensi said.

Kensi turned to looking out the window to hide the lone tear that ran down her cheek.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks and Sasha were walking through the hanger towards the waiting plane. Just as they were about to board the plane they heard a voice.

"Agent Deeks!"

Deeks turned and saw the man running towards him.

"Yes Agent Simmons." Deeks said.

"This just in from Washington, sir." Agent Simmons said handing Deeks the written transcript of the communique.

Deeks looked it over, and then signaled for the group to gear and board the plane. As the group was boarding, Deeks was giving the pilots the coordinates for the drop point. Just as the last man boarded and the plane door was shut, Deeks was exiting the cockpit and stopped Sasha.

"Drop point is twenty minutes out."

"How good is the intel?" Sasha asked.

"According to Washington, the C.I.A. has been scoping this place out for three months. From orbital scans it looks like a depot." Deeks said.

"The C.I.A.?" Sasha asked.

"If we can take this man down one point at a time, fine by me. I don't care where the Intel comes from. Hey ever heard if a Dante Williams?" Deeks asked.

"Not off the top of my head, but I can have Tanner run him." Sasha said.

"Good. Before we left I had Eric run him, but he hasn't turned anything up yet." Deeks said.

With that conversation being over Sasha went to tell the team to be ready because the drop point was twenty minutes out. After Sasha had spoken to the men the team got their gear situated and waited for the plane to reach the drop point.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kensi, G, and Sam were entering Ops when they got a communication from the director.

"This footage was skimmed off a private airstrip outside of London, England." Director Vance said.

Eric queued up the footage; it was of Deeks and Sasha getting off the plane three days ago.

"Is that time stamp good?" Callen asked.

"Yes. This is from the airstrip after Deeks and Sasha landed." Eric said.

"How long have they been in London?" Sam asked.

"This was taken three days ago. If they stayed in London or have left the city, or country for that fact, they did through means without crossing a camera." Nell said.

Gibbs entered Ops, and studied the team. Callen and Sam had an air of being about business, whereas Kensi was questioning the recent turn of event.

{Kensi will definitely figure it out first.} Gibbs thought.

Kensi was lost in thought. Something about this whole fiasco didn't sit right. The evidence that Deeks had turned traitor and shot Granger was compelling and very realistic, but something about it felt off. Kensi couldn't put her finger on it, but she didn't believe that her husband had committed treason. Even if there was evidence to the contrary. Nell had jerked her from her thoughts.

"Kensi we found this at the scene of Granger's execution." Nell said showing Kensi some evidence.

Kensi looked over the evidence, and it was all very thorough. It pointed to Deeks and Sasha killing Granger, but Kensi wrote it off.

"Is there anything else?" Kensi asked still holding the evidence.

"We have a case." Eric said.

The director briefed the team. It was about a murdered marine lance corporal that was murder. There is evidence of foul play, so the team was sent into investigate. The case seemed cut and dry, but it had hallmarks of a terrorist group preparing for a major attack. All the while Kensi was looking for a chance to break away from the group to investigate the crime scene.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"So let me get this straight: you want to take sniper duties while everybody else goes in the front door?" Sasha asked.

"What seems to be the problem? Tell him Quintus you want a break from overwatch duties." Deeks said

"Deeks said that he has had some experience with a sniper rifle, so I want to give him a chance to prove so; plus there is some interesting architecture on the buildings in the compound." Quintus, formerly known as Eagle one, said.

"Don't dawdle in taking the shot." Sasha said, glaring at Deeks.

"Sasha I understand what's at stake here. Not only that, this place looks familiar." Deeks said.

"By having you take overwatch it gives us a fighting chance of pulling this off without a lot of troops coming out and delaying our assault; fair enough." Sasha said.

Deeks grabbed the rifle from Quintus and headed for the hill overlooking the compound. It took Deeks all of twenty seconds to get setup and adjust the scope.

"Try not to adjust the settings on the rifle." Quintus said

One thing that both Quintus and Deeks shared: the sightings on their scope. Deeks didn't have to do much at all to the scope.

"_In position._" Deeks said. "_And don't worry Quintus; we share the same settings in rifle scopes._"

Sasha and his men, all seven of them, move to raid the compound. As they were raiding Deeks had become quiet, eerily quiet.

"You'll see them again." Sasha said, as if reading Deeks mind.

"_Thanks_." Deeks said, and then took the shot; taking down an armed sentry twenty feet from Sasha's group.

Deeks moved on looking for a watch towers to give Sasha more time to complete his job without sounding the alarm. Deeks took out a few more sentries, but then saw the radio tower.

"Guys I have a few boogies heading for the tower, and I can't take them all out. North side of the courtyard, one section over form your current position_._" Deeks said, and started to shoot attempting to slow down the call for reinforcements.

"_On it_." Quintus said, and then took two others

Deeks continued to shoot, and then he had an idea. The structure looked unstable, so Deeks found a support and took it out. The doorway was effectively blocked, but there were windows. Just as the sentries were breaking the windows out, Quintus and the two men showed to stopped them from getting in. The three men jumped into the room and disabled the radio. Just as Quintus and the men were exiting the room, Sasha came over the radio.

"_All of the tangos are down._"

Deeks got up from the prone position and headed down to meet up with Sasha. Now starts the arduous task of sifting through the paper work and finding other leads.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Washington D.C.: At the Navy yard-

There was a beeping coming from a computer. An Intel analyst went to retrieve the message and decode the message. It was from the raid on the supply depot. It was a manifest of all the business that a have connections to that establishment. The analyst crunched the numbers and entered them into the computer. After the analyst started the program to search for other vectors that are connected to that depot: villas, banks, other depots, and even bases of operations. The analyst looked at the board and crossed the supply depot off the list.

{One down; dozens more to go.} The analyst thought.

Before the analyst left the room, they created an email and attach all the information to it, and then forwarded it to their counterpart out on the west coast. With the message sent, the analyst left to take a break while the program continued to work its magic.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Office of Special projects-

There was a beeping coming from a computer. Eric walked over, flank by Nell, and checked the message.

"It looks like the initial raid was successful." Eric said.

The Eric opened the message and put the information on the server for Nell to help sift through the information. When either of the partners found a point of interest they forwarded back to Washington; which in turn they can forward it back to the team in the field overseas to continue their assault. When they hit a wall, they took turns deciphering, and hacking the firewall. At nine o'clock at night, Gibbs walked into ops.

"What do we have?" Gibbs asked.

"Well we were able to hack into the company's firewall and take a look around." Nell said.

She got up and walked over to the big screen and gave Gibbs the run down.

"We found numerous supply depots, villas, bank accounts, and anything else connected to that depot. Because it was a depot, we found shipping manifest, bank account information, and the names of people to use it recently, or last. Mostly it was of the terrorist variety." Nell said.

"Good job you two. Forward any relevant data to Washington." Gibbs said.

"Already doing it." Eric said.

"How about the makers?" Gibbs asked.

"Markers?" Eric asked.

"Tracking devices?" Gibbs asked.

"The Overwatch signatures?" Nell asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs said.

Eric typed the algorithm into his computer to bring up the program tracking the Overwatch program.

"They are currently located in Prague. Not sure about future travel plans." Eric said.

"Future travel plans?" Gibbs asked as Eric attempted to locate the travel plans for the group in question.

"Well with our team taking out the supply depot, the people holding the hostages might move them as a safety precaution." Nell said.

Gibbs had a thought.

"Can you get the address of the current location that the markers are at?" Gibbs asked.

"Not from here." Eric said. Then Eric saw where Gibbs was taking this. "I'll see if there is an agent in the area to get the location Eric said.

"After you get that person on the task, you two go home. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." Gibbs said.

As Gibbs was exiting, Nell shut down her computer and awaited her husband to locate the closes person and send the information plus the program to track the Overwatch signature. After the job was done, Eric and Nell went home for night. Little did they know that their future would be changing.

**T.B.C.**

A/N: Not going to lie I'm not sure how many chapters this story will have. I'm going to move this story along and keep from dragging on. If that mean it's shorter than its predecessors, so be it. I don't want string you along and bore you to tears. If the story can't be realistically written for fifteen chapters or more, I will end it and move onto the next story I have planned. I promise that there will be more twist before the end of the story.


	2. Inganno Runs Deeps

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

Hetty was wandering around the compound that she was being held captive at. She realized early on that she was going to be bait to draw out the rest of the team.

{And Conor would be bait to draw out Kensi and Deeks.} Hetty thought. {By now the assault should have begun.}

Hetty continued to stroll around the complex. She found a quiet place off in one of the side rooms. It was so peaceful that Hetty fell asleep and dreamed of times when they were less complicated.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Los Angeles-

"Mom." Kensi called entering the mansion.

"In the kitchen." Julia said.

Kensi made her way to the kitchen and found that her mother wasn't alone. Upon entering the kitchen Kensi saw that Ann was over.

"Hi." Ann said.

"Hi." Kensi said back.

Kensi waited for a time before speaking. It was a half hour later before the two women parted for the night. Kensi hugged and kissed Ann good bye, and then sat in silence; gathering her thoughts.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my daughter?" Julia asked.

"Something's have occurred since I left for the job with the D.E.A., some unforgivable thing." Kensi said.

"Unforgivable or what seems unforgivable?" Julia asks.

"To be honest I'm not entirely sure." Kensi said.

"Care to give me the redacted version?" Julia asks.

"While I was out with Callen and Sam, Deeks shoots a V.I.P. and goes rogue. Somewhere along the line our boss and Conor gets kidnapped." Kensi said.

Kensi was doing her best to keep her emotions at bay, but when Julia came around and embraced Kensi, she started to cry again. Julia held her daughter and cried a few tears for the broken family. After a time, Kensi had stopped crying, and the two women cleaned up the tears.

"So what's the problem?" Julia asks.

"The V.I.P. that Deeks shot didn't even try to fight him. They just sat there, and waited for him to take the shot; Also Deeks shot him in the chest and not the head."

"I'm guessing that there is something else going on, and the death was a ploy?" Julia asks.

"Except I don't have any proof." Kensi said.

"What about Callen and Sam. What do they believe?" Julia asked.

"I don't want to say anything until I have proof. Proof that this is some ploy to throw off suspicion." Kensi said.

"If I'd to guess, this latest stunt that Deeks pulled was a ploy to lure somebody out." Julia said.

"What do you mean?" Kensi asked.

"The V.I.P. died and then Hetty and Conor get kidnapped. Were there any people killed besides these the V.I.P.?" Julia asked.

"As of right I don't know, but knowing Deeks those people aren't dead." Kensi said.

Kensi was lost in thought for a time; that was until her phone rang. It was a text message from Eric saying that she was needed back at ops.

"I have to go. I'm needed back at work." Kensi said.

Kensi got up and kissed her mom on the cheek, and left to return to work. Kensi was lost in thought on her way into work. The way her mother was talking it was starting to look more like Deeks was playing some kind of game. And then Kensi thought about Janus Koza, the psycho that kidnapped her and Deeks, and wondered if he might be involved in this little game that Deeks was playing.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks and Sasha were inflight over the Mediterranean Sea when Sasha asked Deeks.

"How did Granger comply with our request?" Sasha asked.

"Simple I gave him a choice: either he gets Director Vance to sign off, or he dies, for real." Deeks said.

"I betting he wishes he was dead after being shot six times in the chest." Sasha says.

"An old man like that, he has probably taken hits worse than what we did to him." Deeks said.

"Where are we going next?" Sasha asked Tanner.

"According to the coordinates it looks like Rome." Tanner said.

"Rome, there's a science lab in Rome." Deeks said perking up.

"That's where I found you and Kensi originally." Sasha said.

There was silence for the rest of the trip.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kensi was walking into MTAC in Ops when she saw the video of Granger's execution being playing on one of the computer stations off to the side. Kensi was distracted by the video, she was looking for anything she might have missed from the first viewing, but she was brought out of her thoughts by a throat being clear; it was Callen.

"We see you are here physically, but are you here mentally?" Sam asked.

"Let me worry about that." Gibbs said walking in from the back entrance.

With the team all there Eric began the case up date, but Kensi was more concerned with finding out what Deeks was up to. Kensi heard the orders, but when she left to go run down the new lead Kensi decided to stop be Granger's house. And as it would seem that luck was on her side: Kensi stop was two miles from Granger's place.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Hetty woke to the felling of small hands shaking her. When Hetty opened her eyes she saw that it was Conor.

"Yes Conor, is there anything I can do for you?" Hetty asked.

"Can you follow me please?" Conor asked.

Hetty got up from her chair and followed Conor, the two of them walked back into the mansion. Conor walked back to a study at the opposite end of the mansion. While they were out there Hetty notice that there were fewer and fewer guards.

{Now this is something you don't see every day.} Hetty thought.

Conor led Hetty into a study. Upon entering the study, Hetty saw a laptop on the table. When Hetty rounded the table to look at the screen she saw the N.C.I.S. login screen.

"How long has the screen been up like this?" Hetty asked, staring at the screen.

"Ten minutes maybe." Conor answered.

Hetty looked at the computer and realized that it was her laptop that was with them when they were abducted.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Rome, Italy-

As he was crossing the threshold, Deeks was hit with a flashback. It was of him and Kensi being wheeled in the holding tanks. Deeks signaled to Sasha that he was down and was falling back, Sasha and the rest of the team continued to push forward and secure the rest of the site. Deeks fell back to where Quintus was holding in over watch position. The two men sat in silence for two minutes before anybody spoke.

"Flashbacks?" Quintus asked.

"Yeah. They were interfering with my reaction time so I fell back as not to hinder the team." Deeks said.

Deeks understood the positon of a sniper, so he kept quiet and explored his muddled thoughts. They were of his life as a child in that hellhole with his mother and his monster of a father. Then forward to when he was a cop. And then his time with N.C.I.S., Deeks got lost in his memory involving N.C.I.S.; mainly the memories of his partner/wife.

{Kensi hair smells of lavender. It's such a wonderful smell.} Deeks thought.

Next thing both Deeks and Quintus saw was the incursion team making a rapid extraction of the facility. Just as the last person had clear the gates of the compound there was a deafening boom as the science facility exploded.

"It was probably a fail-safe measure to keep anybody from stealing the data, or the equipment." Deeks said. "But it seems that they failed to make so "fail-safe.""

"I hope the next site doesn't have any more explosive surprises." Sasha said walking up to Quintus and Deeks between breathes.

"Anything useful?" Deeks asked.

"Probably scientific data from when you and Kensi were here, but something else might turn up." Sasha said.

The team packed their gear up and head back to the airplane. Next stop Paris, France; after that London, England; ending the Mediterranean tour in Madrid, Spain.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Los Angeles: Grangers house-

Kensi broke into Granger's house, and headed towards the office. She took stock of the office, mainly to make sure nothing was missing. When she was satisfied, Kensi pulled out a tablet that she had with her, and then brought up the still images of the execution video. Everything in the office was matching the video; even the chair that Granger was shot in. But what struck Kensi as odd was that the chair wasn't replaced. Kensi got a closer look to inspect the chair. Kensi noticed indentations in the seat of the chair.

"Butt prints. This chair wasn't replaced." Kensi said.

Then the oddest thought struck Kensi.

"Why did they film Deeks and Sasha executing Granger?" She asked.

Kensi thought long and hard about the purpose of the video. And her thoughts kept coming back to one thing: decoy.

"It's definitely a fake, but why would you film the execution?" Kensi asked

She was lost in her thoughts some more, and then it hit her.

"To lure somebody out!" Kensi exclaimed.

Kensi deleted the photos off the tablet, put it back in the bag, and the vacated the premises. As she was locking up Kensi had another thought.

"Who would be big enough to lure out by executing Granger, and the abduction of Hetty and Conor. Or was it execute Granger, and in the process abduct Hetty and Conor? It doesn't matter; I need to figure out the "who" in this equation and the rest will make sense." Kensi said.

Kensi made her way out to the SRX, got in, and then drove back to the mission.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Back in Ops Eric and Nell were looking, and sifting through more data. Eric was looking at some data points and then his eyes started to blur; Eric blinked his eyes and continued to mine the information. And yet again, his eyes started to lose focus. Nell reached up, grabbed something and gave it to Eric.

"You should use a liberal dose of eye drops if you going to be staring at a computer screen all day." Nell said.

"I've never had this problem before." Eric said applying the eye drops.

Just as Eric finished lubricating his eyes Callen, Sam and Kensi had walked back into MTAC with an update. Nell had hid the search as the agents took their spots. Kensi notice the move, and made a mental note of it.

"What do you have?" Eric asked.

"Well our guy was supposed to be meeting somebody within the next three days." Callen said. "The guy said I could tag along and meet their source."

"That's good." Gibbs said entering from the back again. "Maybe we could see if there are any other players involved."

"And you Kens." Nell said

"Dead end. Whatever they had going on it was done like a week ago, judging by the layer of dust on the shelves in the place." Kensi said.

{I'm going to focus on the case, and forget about Deeks and Sasha for the time being. I might be able to throw off any suspicion that I know that the whole thing was a setup.} Kensi thought.

After the agents were dismissed Eric saw that he received a message. When Eric opened the message it was encrypted, which kind of puzzle him for a moment. Even stranger was the encryption looked oddly familiar.

"Hey Eric, ever thought about contacts, or even Lasik?" Nell asked.

"No I haven't." Eric said.

Nell heard in Eric's voice that he was off in the distance, metaphorically speaking.

"Eric." Nell said.

"Yeah, what?" Eric asked giving his wife his full attention.

"Maybe you should think about getting rid of the glasses. Not only that you would look better without them." Nell said with a smile as she adjusted Eric's' glasses.

Eric thought about his wife's comment and took it to heart.

"So what is distracting you?" Nell asked.

"The message I just got is really weird. It came from the N.C.I.S. server, and the encryption that was used looks strangely familiar-"

Eric cut himself off as he started to type in some random lines of code, and uploaded the data to the network.

When the code decipher the encryption and the data points were uploaded, Eric and Nell saw that it had update the over watch markers, and added more points of interest for the incursion team to look into.

"That encryption is familiar because I wrote!" Eric exclaimed.

"Did you say that this message came from the N.C.I.S. server?" Nell asked.

"Got something?" Gibbs asked as he was entering the room through main doors.

Eric and Nell shared a look, and then Eric update Gibbs.

"We just found more leads for our team overseas to follow up and it looks like Janus might have decided not to move Hetty and Conor; for the time being."

"Where are they located at?" Gibbs asked.

Eric back tracked the message to its source.

"The computer is currently located at St. Cyril's." Eric said

"Where is that?" Nell asked.

Eric started a search and within two minutes he had the location up on the screen.

"It's an abandon monastery on the plains of Central Greece." Eric said.

Eric pulled the site up on the big screen. The tech agents and Gibbs just stared at the screen for a few minutes without saying anything.

"I think we can guess how this is going to play out." Eric said.

"I'll go brief the director. You two keep mining the data." Gibbs said and then left the room.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Los Angeles: three days later-

Callen was geared up and ready to meet with the supplier. The deal wouldn't go day for a few weeks, but the supplier wanted to meet their replacement before they went through with it. So Callen was meeting his man at Club Balm; and the irony of the situation was not lost on him.

"_The rich and infamous can do business without being harassed by the cops._" Sam said.

Callen was quiet for a moment. His thoughts drifted off to Deeks, and his brazen act of defiance. G was angry and envious. Angry because Deeks breach of protocol; envious because all the times he wanted to kill Granger and didn't.

"_Have you ever known him to do something rash without a reason?_" Sam asked.

Sam was outside the club sitting in the Charger.

"Evidence is pretty damning." G said.

"_I'll pass judgment when they bring Deeks in for questioning._" Sam said.

Callen saw his man that was working with the dead lance corporal; he signaled for Callen to follow. Callen complied happily. Callen followed the guy to the V.I.P. section, and smiled to himself.

"Looks like I get to kick back in style tonight, Sam." G said razzing Sam.

"_You're meeting is taking place in the V.I.P. room? I so hate you right now._" Sam said flatly.

"_10,000 comedians are out of a job and you two are trying to be funny._" Gibbs said through the wire.

"Right, here's my stop." Callen said and turn off the mic, as a precaution.

As he was approaching the booth where the meeting would be taking place, Callen was stopped. He looked at the man's goon and gave him a "really" look.

"A business protocol." The man said.

Callen held his arms out a shoulder height and stood with his legs at should width apart. While he was getting frisked, Callen noticed an attractive brunette woman sitting in the booth. Callen nodded to the brunette, and she nodded back.

{Hello beautiful.} Callen thought.

The brunette was about five feet six inches tall, crystal blue eyes, bronze skin tone from being out in the sun a lot, and curves to go with the body because that dress was hugging her body.

{Definitely a ten.} Callen thought as he was taking a seat in the booth across from the woman.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

The meeting went on for three hours; mostly small talk between Callen and the supplier. The brunette spoke on occasion, but her gaze was stuck solidly on Callen. The group sitting in the booth couldn't tell, but Callen could feel her eyes on him.

{What's her deal?} Callen thought.

After the meeting wrapped up, Callen made his way to the door as he briefed the team. Before Callen hit the door he felt his arm being jerk back into the club. When he looked at the person trying to get his attention G saw that it was the brunette from the meeting.

{This is going to be interesting.} Callen thought.

"Care for a drink?" The brunette asked.

"_Yes!_" Sam hissed into the ear piece.

"That's sounds like a wonderful idea, lead the way!" Callen said.

As they were walking towards the bar Callen whispered.

"See you in the morning Sam, and I will have that report for you later in the day boss."

Before either Sam or Gibbs could reply Callen was pulling his ear wig, and turned it off. Not that he didn't mind Sam's voice in his ear for comic relief, it would have been greatly appreciated; it has been sometime that he has talked to woman one on one in an intimate setting.

{Not since Joelle.} Callen thought with a sad smile on his face.

The business associates approached the bar and ordered their drinks. Just as Callen was reaching for his wallet, the woman and said that it was on her. She pointed at the sign and saw that it was half priced drinks after midnight. Callen nodded his head, and the woman lead the way to a booth off in the corner. Callen felt off about spending time and accepting free drinks from an associate who he was going to arrest later, but more so he felt off because something about her made him fell different. At peace; which is something he hasn't felt in a long time.

{Maybe a little when I was with Joelle, but this is something completely different} Callen thought.

As the approached the booth Callen held out his hand for her to take seat in the booth.

"Oh a gentleman, how sweet." She said.

"I may be in the business of helping drug, and arms dealers, and lord knows who else; but that doesn't mean I don't know how to treat a lady. I might be a little out of practice though; just a fair warning." Callen said. "I'm Quentin Prior."

"Celeste Jones, but most people just call me Celeste." She said.

"Well nice to meet you Celeste, the pleasure is all mine." Callen said.

Celeste and Callen talked, and drank well into the night, and then Callen thought he should get going. Celeste checked her watch and came to the same conclusion. Before Callen could speak Celeste kissed Callen the lips. Callen was blind-sided by the kiss, but returned it in kind. When they broke away for air, Celeste winked at Callen and waved good night. Callen was dumb founded: to say that he was expecting to be kissed by Celeste after they just met would be a poor assumption.

Never the less, something about her brazen personality left him wanting more. As Callen was walking towards the door he felt something in his pocket. Callen opened and saw that it was Celeste number. Callen pondered it a moment, and then walked out; and against his better judgment.

"I will be calling." Callen said.

**T.B.C.**

A/N: I didn't do the proper research that I pride myself of; albeit, a minor correction.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

Next day at O.S.P. Sam and Kensi were already at their desks, but Callen was running late. It was ten thirty by the time Callen showed up; he had in tow with him his bag, a bran muffin for Sam, a donut for Kensi, a container of bacon for himself, and a coffee for Gibbs. After he brief Gibbs, Callen finally took a seat at his desk.

"Hot date with the lady at the bar last night, G?" Sam ribbed Callen after he was seated.

"I don't kiss and tell Sam." Callen said, attempting to look busy.

"Who was she?" Kensi asked giving Callen her full attention.

"No one you two will be meeting; she's a person of interest that could be playing hard to get, while attempting to get information out me." Callen said.

"That's it G?" Sam asked.

Next thing the team heard was Eric's signature whistle.

"Save by the whistle!" Callen exclaimed as he was getting up and heading for the stairs.

"You may have won this battle G, but the war is far from over!" Sam yelled after him.

When the team entered M.T.A.C. the big screen had a satellite image of a plateau.

"What do we have Eric?" Sam asked.

"Hold on; when did Overwatch get authorized to be used?" Kensi asked.

"Those signatures of are of Hetty and Conor." Nell said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get a team together and go get them!" Callen exclaimed.

"That would be a wonderful idea except for the structure on which Hetty and Conor are currently being held." Gibbs said as he was entering ops after the briefing has already started.

"Why?" Kensi asked.

"Eric." Gibbs said.

Eric typed in a few buttons and the satellite image from top down shot, to a horizontal shot. It was of a little establishment on top of a plateau over thousand feet in the air.

"What is that; a monastery?" Kensi asked.

"Is this a joke Eric?" Sam asked.

"You know I never joke about this kind of stuff Sam." Eric said nervously.

"You have a clue?" Callen asked.

"G, its St. Cyril's." Sam said.

"St. Cyril's?" Kensi asked.

"Do I smell a James Bond reference coming up?" Callen asked.

"In the movie for Your Eyes Only, the final shoot out took place at St. Cyril's. I'm surprised it's still standing." Sam said.

"Well when the monastery is over thousand feet off the ground, give or take, and built on top of a plateau; it's kind of hard to tear it down and get it groundside." Nell said.

"Even if we raid them right now, they will just kidnap Hetty and Conor again." Eric said.

Kensi had an idea, but left it for later.

"Do we have any assets in the area in case we get the green light for the raid?" Kensi asked.

"Yes we do." Gibbs said.

"And onto this morning's daily update." Nell said.

Nell typed a few buttons on her tablet, and the big screen cleared and brought up the information for the case they were working.

"It seems that the D.E.A., F.B.I., N.S.A., and the C.I.A. all want in on this mission." Nell said.

"Well the man that Callen met with last night is an arms dealer that has many dealings with countless terrorist groups." Eric said.

Nell's tablet received a message when Eric paused to catch his breath; she opened the message and read it. When Eric resumed his speech, Nell took as seat at her computer and started to sift through the new information.

"His name is Johan Grissom. European heritage, and has a connection to this man." Eric said.

Eric hit a few more buttons and brought a picture up on the big screen.

"Janus Koza." Kensi said. "Must be a celebrity if the big fish want a piece of the action."

"Our job is to take down Johan before he can meet back up with Janus?" Callen asked.

"In a nutshell." Gibbs said. "How much longer until Johan is ready to make a deal?"

"Seeing as how we just meet, that's up to him. Eric, Nell keeps an eye on his finical records; Johan may try to make a deal on the side while he is working with me." Callen said.

The team exited to go run down some new leads involving Johan Grissom. Callen and Sam went to the warehouse that Johan has in L.A., and Kensi went to check some office spaces that he also owned.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks was walking along when his vision started to darken around the edges. Deeks leaned against the wall nearest to him while he waited for his vision to clear. The worry of his boss and son being anywhere on this planet, plus being separated from his wife were starting to take its toll. Just as Deeks regained his composure, Tanner approached him holding out the most recent communique.

"Pass a message along: tell them to use the computer sparingly, or it could be bad for them." Deeks said. "Where are we headed to next?"

"Camp Chapman." Tanner said, and then walked away.

Deeks froze at the name of the next settlement they would be going to, and then the black circles return with a vengeance. Deeks rubbed the spot north of his left temple. Hidden beneath the "style by pillow" mop was a nice bruise from when they were escaping the lab in Madrid.

{So much for making it in and out without much trouble; or through this op either.} Deeks thought.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Callen was making his way out to the parking garage to run down a lead without Sam, so he could call Celeste. Just as he was exiting the garage Celeste answered.

"I have to say that you are truly interested if you calling me three days later." Celeste said answering the phone.

"Had to deal with the buyers and the hassle of red tape that comes with dealing with them, plus securing the drinks for the next met." Callen said.

"I'm impressed most men choose not to call me back so quickly." She said.

"Why would you be impressed; you wanted me to call you, right?" He asked

"That's beside the point, so what do you have in mind?" She asked.

"Drinks tomorrow night and then dinner Saturday?" Callen asked.

"Sounds good." Celeste said.

"So should I, or do you-"

"I'll text you later where we should meet." Celeste said.

"I will see you then." Callen said, and then disconnected to the phone call.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"What's your assessment of the team Gibbs?" Director Vance asked.

"Kensi is distant and closed off, but she still is capable of doing the assigned tasks; albeit, I can't get a read on her. Sam and Callen are acting like its business as usual. If anybody is suspicious of the true nature of the mission they aren't letting on." Gibbs said.

"Any word from Deeks and Sasha?" Vance asked.

"They said that Hetty and Conor should use the laptop sparingly as to not spook Koza's men." Gibbs said.

"Keep me posted." Vance said, and then turned to somebody off screen and signaled for them to disconnect to the transmission.

"Keep me posted." Gibbs said, and then exited M.T.A.C.; Eric was returning to his station when he noticed something was wrong with Nell.

"Babe is something wrong?" Eric asked.

"I've been feeling off for the last few days, and some strange sensations too." Nell said.

"Sensations, how?" Eric asked.

"I have these weird cravings." Nell said.

When Nell said cravings she felt that she was about to empty the contents of her stomach. So she grabbed the trash bin and ran for the bathroom. Eric grabbed his tablet and was hot on Nell's heels. When they got to the bathroom Eric waited outside while Nell was emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. After about two minutes Nell came out and then looked at Eric.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked.

Nell looked at Eric, shook her head, and then went back into the bathroom for round two. It was two more minutes before Nell came out, and she was red eyed, and teary face. Her stomach had settled, but she was upset about the conversation that was coming.

"How long?" Eric asked.

"Four weeks." Nell said through tears.

"Anybody else know?" Eric asked.

Nell just shook her head. Nell was going to speak some more, but more tears had come and interrupted her.

"Don't be afraid Nell, we're in this together." Eric said attempting to comfort Nell.

Eric knew that it was going to take more than words to console his wife, so he just pulled Nell into his arms. After Nell felt comfortable, she pulled away from Eric and then gave him a kiss. It was at this time that Eric got a hit; he looked at his tablet. Eric cycled through the information and then realized there was a problem.

"Come on!" Eric said.

Nell and Eric rushed back to M.T.A.C. to get a better picture of the situation, but when they returned Nell saw that there was a ginger ale, and saltine crackers waiting for her by her computer.

"Do you know who put these here?" Nell asked one of the support staff.

"Agent Gibbs." The staff member said.

Eric and Nell shared a look, and the got down to business.

"It seems that Agent Gibbs has experience in dealing with pregnant women." Nell whispered, while taking a bite of a saltine cracker and it with followed with a sip of the ginger ale as Eric cracked a smile.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Saturday night-

Callen and Celeste met at the restaurant, and then entered at together. When they were shown to their table Callen helped Celeste seat herself, and then took a seat himself.

"So how was your day?" Celeste asked with a smile on her face.

"It was a really boring day. I just lounge around my hotel room, or I went window shopping. Since Johan did not having business to attend to today, it was a pretty boring day." Callen said.

The waiter came and took drink orders: Callen order wine, and Celeste a margarita.

"Always order margaritas when doing a business deal?" Callen asked.

"It's going to be a tense few weeks." Celeste said. "Just trying to stay loose."

"No arguments here. Every have any dealings with Grissom?" Callen asked.

"No, but he has connections to anybody, and everybody; plus he has connections to multiple terrorist organizations." Celeste said.

"What is he a terrorist financier?" Callen asked.

"No, Grissom is an arms dealer." Celeste said.

"One who's is not afraid to get their hands dirty either?" Callen asked.

"No sure about that, but I wouldn't put it past him." Celeste said.

"How long has he been on the scene?" Callen asked.

The waiter returned with their drinks before Celeste could answer, and then left just as quickly as he came.

"Johan Grissom was originally from South Africa, but somewhere along the line his loyalty for his country was trumped by loyalty to money. Johan has made a killing in the black market; most know him as "The Deliverer." Celeste said taking a sip of her margarita.

"Why?" Callen asked, feigning disgust.

"Not because he saves people, but because whatever people ask for he delivers." Celeste said.

"And the people have asked for anything, and everything?" Callen asked.

"Yep. I heard a rumor that one of his clients went back on a deal and he put them on the market." Celeste said.

"Human trafficking?" Callen asked.

All Celeste did was nod her head while taking a sip of her drink.

"Wow, first time for everything." Callen said taking a sip of his wine.

The conversation lulled into a comfortable silence, with the pair taking in the beauty of their date and sharing smiles. Dinner was served, they decided to skip the appetizers: Callen order a sixteen ounce prime rib and mashed potatoes; whereas, Celeste had ordered a fillet of Salmon and vegetables. They ate in silence, with the occasional crazy look. After they finished eating and Callen paid for the meal, and then they hit the beach. The pair walked for hours and talked about their past deals, and travels.

By midnight Celeste and Callen had made it back to their cars. Before Celeste got into her car she kissed Callen on the lips, and Callen kissed her back. When they parted from the kiss Celeste winked good bye, and then got in her car and drove home for the night. Callen stood there and watched Celeste leave before heading back to his car and going home for the night.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Monday morning Callen was already up in M.T.A.C. running searches on the information that Celeste gave him last night. Not that he doubted Celeste, but he wanted to verify and have a status update for Gibbs when he saw him.

"Something wrong Callen?" Eric asked as he entered M.T.A.C. followed by Nell.

"I had a nice chat with Celeste Jones Saturday night. She brought up some interesting points about Johan Grissom." Callen said.

"Information that isn't public knowledge?" Gibbs asked as he entered.

"Yeah." Callen said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"You think she's an agent?" Eric asked.

"Possibly; which agency is the sixty-four thousand dollar question." Callen said.

Gibbs took in the information that Callen had presented on the main screen, and then looked at the files that he had printed on the island.

"Want us to run a background check on her?" Nell asked.

"Nah, sooner or later she will reveal herself to me." Callen said looking away from the screen.

Gibbs nodded for Callen to follow. The two men exited the room and stepped into a side hall.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Gibbs said.

"That would make two of us." Callen said honestly.

Gibbs appraised Callen a beat, and the left to do some paper work. By the time Callen was hitting the stairs Sam and Kensi were already at their desk doing paper work.

"How long have you been here G?" Sam asked.

"Since five running some leads down on Johan Grissom." Callen said.

"Where did you get the tips from?" Kensi asked.

"From a woman that was at the first meeting: Celeste Jones." Callen said.

Callen brought up a photo graph of Celeste of when they first met at Club Balm a week ago.

"Wow, and you had dinner with her over the weekend? Don't you think that you are moving kind of fast G?" Sam asked.

"Not really." Callen said.

"Why not?" Kensi asked, joining the conversation.

"Because if Celeste is guilty of anything it's giving me a fake name." Callen said.

"Possibly an agent?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure of the agency." Callen said.

Just then Callen's phone rang, and the number was restricted.

"Quentin Prior." Callen said answering the phone.

"_Meet me at Santa Monica Pier in an hour for the first part of the deal, and bring the money._" Johan said.

"On my way." Callen said, and then hung up the phone.

"What's shaking?" Sam asked.

"First deal is going down in an hour at Santa Monica Pier." Callen said.

Callen went and grabbed a suit coat from wardrobe and a nice watch. Callen signed the items out, and then went to evidence and grabbed the money. Callen put a tracker in the frame of the brief case, and then left to make the meeting.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Afghanistan-

Deeks and Sasha were scouting out the next site that they would raid when Deeks had another vision assault; he couldn't hide this one from Sasha.

"How long?" Sasha asked.

"Madrid." Deeks said.

"So what were you planning on doing about it?" Sasha asked.

"Hang back with Quintus, or if it would make you feel better just stay back at the base." Deeks said.

"Hang back for now. We'll see how you are doing for the next raid." Sasha said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Los Angeles: Santa Monica Pier-

The meeting had just finished and all parties had left when Callen's' phone rang.

"What do you have?" Callen asked.

"_I took photos of everybody at the met. I sent them back to Eric for facial analysis. I'll see you in three; it looks like you have company._" Sam said, and then hung up the phone.

"Good bye." Callen said ending the call on his end.

"Want to go for a stroll?" Celeste asked as Callen turned to face her.

"Why not." Callen said, offering his arm.

Celeste smiled at Callen and hooked her arm with his, and the two went for a leisurely stroll on the pier.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"What do we have Eric?" Sam asked as he entered M.T.A.C., Gibbs and Kensi were already in the room.

"Everybody at the meet was either an arms dealer, or an assistant to an arms dealer." Eric said. "But that's not the worse part."

"What is?" Kensi asked.

"We were running old cases involving Johan." Nell said standing up from her computer, while grabbing her tablet. "Johan has a habit to his deals. There were always three transactions before every terror attack that he was involved in. And then three days after the last transaction there was an attack on a civilian establishment nearby where the last transaction went down."

"All we can do is what for the three deals to go down before we can guess what the target is, or you can project what it might be." Sam said.

"If Callen can get a list of things that were sold, or get an idea of what the items are, we might be able to get a rough idea on what we are looking for." Eric said.

"Do it and I will inform Callen to keep his eyes peeled for the information." Sam said, and then left M.T.A.C. with Kensi following.

"What's Callen up too?" Kensi asked, as they hit the stairs.

"Last time I check he was talking to Celeste." Sam said.

"Sam. Kensi." Gibbs said approaching the stairs.

"Yeah Gibbs." Sam said, as he and Kensi turned to face him.

"Eric just found a new lead. Take Kensi and meet Callen at the site." Gibbs said.

Before Sam could ask Kensi showed Sam the address on her phone. Kensi and Sam headed for the parking garage. As they were exiting the garage, Kensi let mind wandering to Deeks and Sasha and how their entire charade was nothing more than an elaborate ruse to shut down Janus Kozas' operation for good. Then Kensi remembered seeing that mission folder on Deeks desk before he left. She couldn't remember the words written on the cover of the folder other than Operation.

{One question after another. It seems that there are more questions than there are answers.} Kensi thought.

**T.B.C.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

Sixty days later: Greece-

Deeks and Sasha were in a hanger on the outskirts of Athens discussing their next plan of attack.

"Where to next?" Deeks asked.

"For now we're just passing through." Sasha said.

"Have we started going after any of his bank accounts?" Deeks asked.

"No, but I think it's time to form another team to tackle that aspect." Sasha said.

"Leave that to the other team." Deeks said. "That is going to involve a mess load of paperwork and a few lawyers."

"What? You didn't want to help out there?" Sasha asked with a grin on his face.

"I didn't want the headache of dealing with bureaucrats." Deeks said. "Why do you think I'm out here blowing stuff up with you, instead of being stuck behind a desk?"

"Touché." Sasha said.

Sasha picked up the phone and called one of their superiors to get the ball rolling on freezing the bank accounts. After Sasha finished the call he asked Deeks.

"How's the head?"

"The blackouts have tapered off, but I'm going to hang back with Quintus for a little bit longer." Deeks said.

"No arguments here; just as long as you know your limits." Sasha said.

"Bull crap! You don't want to face my wife without me." Deeks shot back.

"There's that to." Sasha said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Los Angeles: Ops-

"What do you have Eric?" Gibbs asked walking into ops.

"We got a message from the field team. They have wiped out about fifty percent of the physical operation, but we still need to move against Koza's bank accounts." Nell said.

"I'll get in contact with Leon about that. You find out who made that bogus operation a few years ago?" Gibbs asked.

"We haven't gotten that far, but I can run a separate program to find the person responsible." Eric said.

"Do it." Gibbs said and then stepped off to the side while the team received an update.

"Well the residue that Sam found was an explosive of some type; the only problem is that we haven't been able to determine the exact compound." Nell said.

"No problem Nell; we'll run that down ourselves while you are doing it from here." Callen said.

"You think this is part of Johan's' terrorist plot?" Gibbs asked.

"Nell?" Callen asked.

Eric ran the past attacks that have been linked to Johan. After a minute he found no hits.

"No; explosives are not among his usual repertoire." Eric said.

"He's an arms dealer." Sam said.

"Johan usually secures it for other organizations to use, but he has yet to use it himself." Nell said.

"Eric, Nell get us a lead on that signature." Callen said.

Callen left ops with Sam and Kensi in tow. As they were descending the stairs to the bull pen Sam asked.

"What's the play?"

"You two run the leads down; I'll try to get in touch with Celeste, see if she has heard anything." Callen said.

Sam and Kensi left, heading towards the garage; while Callen pick up his phone dialing Celeste's number.

"Hi Celeste, it's Quentin; do you have a spare moment to talk?" Callen said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Greece-

Hetty was walking around the courtyard when she spotted something in the distance. Not sure what to make of it, so she found a place to hide; waiting for the object to come into view. As the object got closer she realized that it was a helicopter. The vehicle got closer, and it landed. The thing that puzzled her most was that it didn't shutdown. There was an exchange, and then the helicopter took off just as quickly as it came. Hetty study the situation a beat, and then went back to wondering the monastery.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Streets of Los Angeles-

"You thinks there is anything going on between Callen and Celeste?" Kensi asked.

"They had a drink at the bar the night they first met. Which was followed by more drinks, and then they had dinner together one week after the meeting each other. Then after the first business transaction with Grissom they took a friendly stroll on Santa Monica Pier. Deeks is going to flip his lid when he finds out that he missed this." Sam said.

There was silence after mention the missing team mate. Sam snuck a glance at Kensi; she tense up at the mention of her husband's name, but when Sam didn't bash Deeks she relaxed.

"What do you think is going on with Deeks?" Sam asked.

"I think Deeks pulled one of our numbers when we tried to recover the nukes from Sidorov." Kensi said.

"That a theory, or were you waiting for hard evidence?" Sam asked.

Kensi turned at looked at Sam for moment, and then turned back to looking out the window.

"If I was against Deeks going rogue I would have been vocal about it, but I haven't passed judgment on the man, Kensi; I just wish he would have involved us from the beginning." Sam said resting a hand on Kensi forearm.

"I'm still trying to bridge the gap of logic there too." Kensi said.

"Name one time since Deeks became an agent has he done something logical?" Sam asked.

"Touché." Kensi said.

"With Sasha and his team out there helping Deeks, I have faith that you will see him again." Sam said.

"I hope so." Kensi said as she turned to look out the window, hiding the tears that were forming in her eyes.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Nell was sifting through the Intel when she received a message from the field. It was all of the info for known banks accounts that Koza used, plus people that have made transactions linked to those accounts. Nell did a cursory scan of the information, and then passed it on to Washington so they can start freezing down Janus' accounts. Nell has made fewer trips to the bathroom to puke, and now was walking to get some exercise. It was on her return trip that she was stopped by Kensi.

"How long?" Kensi asked.

"I'm sorry?" Nell asked; hoping to keep the child growing in her a secret.

"Really? Are you going to lie to me about being pregnant-"

"Shh! Keep it down will you!" Nell said cutting Kensi off.

"My question still stands, how far along are you?" Kensi asked in hushed tone.

"Three months to the day." Nell said. "How did you know?"

"I saw an empty can of ginger ale and a box of saltine crackers three weeks back." Kensi said.

Kensi hugged Nell, and then walked off to go find something else to do. Nell thought on what just happened with her friend, and then headed back to ops where her husband was probably wondering where she was.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Three weeks later-

Callen was back at Club Balm meeting with Johan and his gang, and Celeste. The meeting went smoothly, even with Callen and Celeste giving each other love eyeballs. The meeting went on for three hours: there was a lot of negotiating mixed with a lot of small talk; when the meeting was over Celeste, and Callen stayed over for drinks. When Callen and Celeste were seated at their booth he spoke up.

"Could you not make it so obvious to the arms dealer that we are doing a secret deal on the side." Callen said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Celeste said, smiling as she took a drink.

"No idea. Look her missy, I saw you giving me love eyeballs the entire time I was dealing with that maniac." Callen said.

"Oh. Like you weren't giving me love eyeballs in return?" Celeste asked.

"I'm not going to be out done. I have a reputation to uphold." Callen said.

Celeste laughed at Callen's response as they both took a sip drink.

"On a more serious note, I heard a rumor that Johan has acquired some explosives. You wouldn't have an idea what he would be using it for?" Callen asked.

"Explosives?" Celeste asked. "You do realize that we are talking about an arms dealer right? Didn't you ask me to look into this three weeks ago?"

"Try, but I have sources that say he doesn't usually use explosives in his attacks. Now explosives show up?" Callen asked.

"I've heard chatter that he has acquired the explosives for a fringe group, but I haven't been able to confirm who was looking to buy; you know how that goes." Celeste said.

"On to other, more exciting topics." Callen said.

Callen and Celeste talked for another hour, or so, when Celeste had an idea.

"You up for a little extracurricular activities?" Celeste asked.

Callen appraised her a beat, and then decided against it; for tonight.

"I'm going to have to pass tonight, I have a flight to catch in the morning; albeit, I will take you up on it next time." Callen said.

Callen saw Celeste countenance fall a tad bit, but Callen quickly remedy this by getting up and kissing her gently and deeply on the lips.

"Something to hold on to until our next meeting Celeste, and good night." Callen said.

Just as Callen was pulling away he could see that Celeste had cheered up a little after kissing her good night, but the disappointment was still visible in her eyes. Callen felt bad about turning Celeste down, but something about her felt off. Did he love spending time with her? Yes, but he had a feeling that she was hiding something.

{It's not like I'm hiding anything for her.} Callen thought.

But never the less he was still gun shy about going home with her. Maybe it won't be a problem next time. Just as Callen had exited the club, Celeste got a call.

"Hello." Celeste said.

"Next time you get the chance bring Quentin in for questioning." The voice said on the other end of the line.

Celeste was very hesitant, but complied.

"Roger that." Celeste said, and then hung up the phone.

Celeste was now having very conflicted feelings. She feels that Quentin is more than who he than he is letting to be; in that train of thought it intrigues her that Quentin is worth looking into. Now she has to bring in the object of her affection in for question.

{I have a feeling that he is an undercover federal agent.} Celeste thought.

"Orders are orders; I just hope this doesn't ruin our relationship." Celeste said.

Celeste got up from her booth; heading home for the night.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Somewhere in eastern Europe-

Deeks and Sasha were walking through a rural town meeting a contact who knows the intimate details of the network that Janus Koza has setup in the area. Deeks was a bit nervous about meeting the locals out in the boonies, but he let Sasha take the lead; they were headed for the tavern on the east end of the town. Deeks was scoping out the area in case it went south; and just as they were approaching the tavern one of the patrons was getting thrown out of the door, face first landing in a puddle of mud.

"That looked like it hurt." Deeks said.

Sasha grimaced as if is the pain was affecting him too. The man sat up as he wiped some of the mud off of his face; it was about that he noticed Deeks and Sasha staring at him.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" He asked.

"We're here to meet with a man by the name of La Volpe." Sasha said.

"Who's asking?" The man asked.

"Jon Doe." Sasha said.

"And it seems that you gentlemen have found your man." La Volpe said.

"We need information about certain operations be ran in the area." Deeks said.

"What exactly are you looking for?" La Volpe said.

"Information on the networks being ran by Janus Koza." Sasha said.

"That's a pretty tall order, but for me that won't be a problem. It seems that Koza has become "cozy" with another man recently." Volpe said, getting up off the ground.

"Who?" Deeks asked.

"A man by the name of Johan Grissom." Volpe said. "But Johan is currently doing a business deal in Los Angeles."

"Well at least we can take down Koza's network in the area for the moment." Sasha said.

"Where are you keeping this information?" Deeks asked.

Volpe pulled a case out of his pocket. He opened the case, grabbed a flash drive, shut the case, and then return it to his pocket.

"That gentlemen is the information that you seek; just be careful when accessing that information." Volpe said handing over the flash.

"I'd leave town if I were you." Deeks said taking the flash drive.

"Why?" Volpe asked.

Sasha and Deeks stare at Volpe, and then Deeks raised an eyebrow.

"Leaving town as we speak." Volpe said taking the hint of what the two men were implying.

With the information retrieved, Deeks and Sasha head back to their base to analyze the information.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Two weeks later-

Callen had just got off the phone and something felt off. Sam saw his partner's face and knew there was a problem.

"What's wrong G?" Sam asked.

"Celeste just called me asking me if we could meet up right now." Callen said entering the bull pen.

"And that's a problem because-" Sam asked trailing off

"Celeste never gives as specific spot when we meet unless it's a bar, and usually when we get together it would be on a Friday, or Saturday day night." Callen said.

"So, what's your plan G?" Sam asked.

"I think it's time to see who we're playing with, or who is refusing to play with us." Callen said.

"Overwatch?" Sam asked.

"Overwatch." Callen said.

Sam and Callen walked away to grab the tracking spray. Sam applied it to Callen's neck, and then Callen left to meet Celeste. As Sam was entering the bull pen Kensi was coming in too.

"Where's Callen?" Kensi asked.

"Going to meet Celeste and her handlers; want to tag along?" Sam asked.

"No. I'd rather not get involved with your mess." Kensi said smiling.

"My mess." Sam scoffed

"Callen is you partner." Kensi said.

"Shut up." Sam said, and then left.

"Where are they going?" Gibbs asked.

"Celeste called to meet up with Callen, which had set his radar off." Kensi said.

"Going to see who else involve in the deal with Grissom?" Gibbs asked.

"Maybe." Kensi said.

"Eric and Nell found this lead a little bit ago. Check it out, and if there are any problems call it in." Gibbs said.

"On it." Kensi said, and then left to run down the lead.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Callen met up with Celeste, and to no surprises he was arrested; Celeste was arrested also.

{Celeste was probably arrested to keep her cover intact.} Callen thought.

Off in the distance Callen saw Sam standing in the crowd. Callen nodded to Sam, and Sam nodded back. As Callen and Celeste were directed to the nearest unmarked car, Sam made his way slowly to the challenger and waited for the cars to pull away. Sam gave the agents escorting Callen and Celeste a two block lead before following them and with Eric giving him directions.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kensi was on the other side of Los Angeles staking out a warehouse; taking picture of random people, and vehicles. Two people walking out of the warehouse caught her interest, so Kensi snapped the photos. The first person was Johan Grissom, but person number two was strangely familiar. After sending the photos out Kensi received a phone call.

"Hello." Kensi said.

"_Kensi I you need to fall back to the mission now._" Gibbs said.

"Why?" Kensi asked.

"_The other man with Grissom is Koza._" Nell said.

"Koza as in Janus Koza?" Kensi asked.

"_One in the same._" Eric said.

"Falling back." Kensi said.

Kensi started the engine of the SRX and pulled away from the warehouse across the street and high-tailed it back to the business distract, attempting to lose any tails before heading back to Ops.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Sam was making his way to the building that Callen was being held in. Eric said that they haven't seen much communication coming and going from that building since Callen arrived twenty minutes ago. Sam casually walked up to the door and knocked on it; few minutes later he saw a stiff in a suit.

"Can I help you?" The man asked.

"Yeah I getting low on gas, can you give me directions to the nearest gas station?" Sam asked.

"Two blocks north, then one block west." The man said.

Just as he was shutting the door Sam stopped him. When the man looked at Sam again he was hold his badge out for the man to see.

"Your suspect is one of ours." Sam said.

"Well you suspect is nosing around where he shouldn't be." The man said, and the attempted to shut the door in Sam's face again.

Sam opened the door and walked in.

"You can't be in here!" The man said.

"Let me be more specific; your suspect is my partner." Sam said, holding up Callen's credentials.

"Is this some kind of joke?" The man asked.

"Afraid not." Sam said.

"Is there a problem?" A woman asked.

"Sam Hanna, N.C.I.S.; you are?" Sam asked.

"Not a word." Another voice said.

Sam turned and looked at the new voice entering the playing field.

"And you are?" The man asked.

"Sam Hanna, N.C.I.S.; and you guys are?" Sam asked.

"A.T.F." Callen said entering the main room.

"How did you-"

"Never leave me alone handcuffed without checking my body for keys; make-shift, or otherwise." Callen said cutting off one of the lead A.T.F. agent.

"Explains their interest in our arms dealer." Sam said.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" The guy who answered the door asked.

"Seamus walked it off." The lead agent said.

Seamus huffed out a breathe, and then exited the building.

"I'm Agent Johnson, that was Agent Moore, and Agent Callen it seems that you are already familiar with Agent Vega." Johnson said.

"Vega?" Callen asked.

"Noa Vega. Callen?" Noa said.

"G Callen." Callen said, shaking Noa's hand.

"G?" Noa asked.

"Tell you later." Callen said. "Long story."

"Long story." Sam said holding his hands out with his arms at full extension giving the impression of how long the story is.

"What do you have?" Agent Johnson asked.

Sam's phone rang, and he checked the id. Sam saw that the id was from Ops.

"I have to take this call." Sam said, and then stepped away to take the call.

"Well when we first got the case it was murder marine Lance Corporal. Then half way through the investigation we caught wind of Johan Grissom." Callen said.

"At the first meeting with Grissom I ran into Agent Vega, and you already know the ending." Callen said.

"Actually no you don't." Sam said returning to the group.

"What don't we know Agent Hanna?" Johnson asked.

"One of our agents was scouting out a lead and found two people of interest over in the warehouse district." Sam said.

"Who?" Vega asked.

"Johan Grissom and Janus Koza." Sam said.

"Koza." Johnson said.

"When did he get back into town?" Callen asked.

"Not sure, but our tech engineer and analyst are looking into." Sam said.

"Vega you are staying in with Agent Callen to take down Grissom." Johnson said.

"What about Koza?" Noa asked.

"Play nicely and we may invite you along." Callen said with a gleam in his eye.

"Could be fun." Noa said, playing coy with Callen.

While Sam and Johnson went over the details of their respective cases together, Callen pulled Noa aside and asked.

"Is the offer still on the table?"

"Some "extracurricular activities?"" Noa asked.

Callen nodded. Noa grabbed a notepad and wrote something on it. She ripped the page off, and folded it in half handing it Callen.

"Maybe." Noa said, smiling as she walked away.

Callen opened the paper and saw that it was Noa's address; plus a time and a date.

"I'll be there." Callen said with a smile on his face.

At that time Sam and Johnson were finishing up their debrief, and both Callen and Sam exited the building.

As they were getting into the challenger Sam asked.

"Got a hot date this weekend?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Callen said. "How long have they been following Grissom?"

"Three years." Sam said.

"That's a long time." Callen said.

"Tell me about it." Sam said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Do we have any idea what Koza is doing here in Los Angeles?" Callen asked as he and Sam entered ops.

"Not really sure; other than Koza and Grissom have done business together in the past before, nothing points to these to being partners or allies." Nell said.

{Is it possible that out vigilantes have caused some minor hiccups in Koza's operations, and he's seeking Grissom's help in doing away with them.} Kensi asked.

"Let's keep an eye on Grissom for now; he might lead us to Koza." Callen said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Saturday night-

Callen pulled up to a nice house; a one story with a ranch-style porch. Callen parked the car and walked up and knocked on the door. Two minutes later Noa answered the door wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

"You look beautiful tonight; not that you didn't look beautiful every other time when we were together." Callen said.

Noa blushed as she let Callen in.

"So are you hunger?" Noa asked.

"I already ate." Callen said.

"So did I, but from that look in your eye you're still hungry." Noa said.

"Depends, what's on the menu?" Callen asked.

"Ask and you shall receive." Noa said.

Callen and Noa stared each other down, and then embrace each other while kissing. Though they have been under as an alias, but they felt that they could move onto the next level of their relationship from here. Callen picked Noa and carried her to the bedroom, with a little assistance. Upon nearing the bed Callen put Noa down, and they started to undress each other. When they were both naked Noa pulled a fast one on Callen and shoving him onto the bed.

"I like to be on top." Noa purred into Callen's ear as she mounted him.

"Be my guest." Callen said smiling.

The couple made love into the early hours of the morning.

**T.B.C.**


	5. The Smoke Begins to Clear

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

The morning after-

Callen was starting to stir, and then he felt movement.

{Who's in my bed?} Callen thought. {Wait a minute. I don't have a bed.}

Callen opened his eyes and realized that by the color scheme in the room he wasn't at his house. Callen felt movement again; when he looked in the direction of the movement he saw his partner for last night's tango: Noa Vega. Callen smiled to himself because come Monday morning Sam is going to bombard him with questions, so he thought he might as well make the most of it. Callen pulled Noa into him, effectively waking her up, and then rolled on top of her.

"Good morning to you too!" Noa said.

Callen and Noa started making out again, and then half way through Noa pulled a Jiu Jitsu move and swapped positions with Callen again.

"Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, we may have to go a round some time." Callen said.

"Not today." Noa said, with a naughty look in her eyes

Noa grabbed a condom from her drawer, applied it to Callen, and then the lovers went another round.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Sam and Michelle were sitting at home relaxing in their living room.

"So tell me about Noa Vega?" Michelle asked.

"I don't know what to tell you because Callen is keeping a tight lid on this relationship." Sam said.

"But Callen is in a relationship with Noa?" Michelle said, more as a statement than a question.

"Here's what I do: every time Grissom meets them at Club Balm they always end up staying over for drinks and they always stay late. Whenever they meet up it's usually in a bar either on a Friday, or Saturday night. They have gone out to eat at least one, and I could put a decent sum of money down that Callen went to her house last night for some _action_." Sam said.

"You approve of her?" Michelle asked.

"As long as my partner is happy with her, I don't really care. I'm surprised that he and Joelle broke up, but I can understand why it wouldn't work." Sam said.

"Why, you don't approve of my choice?"

"It has nothing to do with your choices as opposed to compatibility." Sam said.

"Meaning?" Michelle asked.

"Look at us." Sam said. "We understand the dangers of the job; you know what I'm getting into every day, or you have some understanding."

"And Joelle doesn't?" Michelle asked.

"How could Joelle know when Callen can't let her in all the way? Callen kept her at arm's length to protect her, and it was also a point of contention for them because of it." Sam said.

"And Kensi and Deeks, what about their relationship?" Michelle asked

"That's a good one. We both know the dangers of working with someone you love, but then again could being in love with someone, either in this field or another line of work entirely, be dangerous anyway." Sam said.

"How so?" Michelle asked, intrigued by her husband's epiphany.

"Loving someone you work with is dangerous because it could cause distractions, and someone could get hurt. But then again loving someone in a different field you have to hide who you are so they aren't used against you. To truly be safe in this line of work, emotionally, you have to remain single." Sam said.

"You aren't going to harass Kensi and Deeks about being married and working together?" Michelle asked.

"Why should I?" Sam asked.

"You said it yourself it's dangerous." Michelle said.

"True I did say it was dangerous." Sam said.

"But." Michelle said.

"Who am I to judge when I went off the deep end when we were chasing Sidorov?" Sam asked.

Michelle thought about what he said, and a possible response that Sam could give.

"So you aren't going to judge them when you failed to keep you head in the game?" Michelle asked.

"Yes." Sam said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kensi was at Ops on a Sunday morning trawling the databases looking for that operation that Deeks had a mission folder three months back. Kensi was mindless scrolling through ops being currently being run when one jumped out at her.

"Operation Inganno." Kensi said.

When Kensi tried to access the file, she was denied access.

"Probably Director Vance's doing." Kensi said.

Kensi gave up on the search and went to her mother's house for the rest of the day.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"How are you doing Nell?" Eric asked entering their living room

Nell approached Eric and started kissing him. It went on for a minute before a winded Eric broke away long enough to ask.

"Anything I can do to be of assistance?"

"Bedroom, now!" Nell said almost growling.

"As you wish." Eric said.

"Whoa!" Nell exclaimed as Eric took her in his arms and carried her to their bedroom.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

As Kensi was calling it quits for the night she let Monty and Tracy out to do their business, and then headed to bed for the night. As Kensi was attempting to fall asleep she had a hard time. She was so close on figuring out the complete truth of her husband's actions, just to be denied because it was above her paygrade.

"Probably for his or my protection." Kensi said.

Next thing she knew she was being attacked by her dogs.

"Aw, I love you too." Kensi said once Tracy and Monty had their fill.

After the dogs had finished giving Kensi some love, they cuddle up next to Kensi on the bed. The action moved Kensi to tears, and she slept peaceful through the night.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Monday morning-

Kensi walked into Ops on Monday to a loud bull pen.

"So how did it go?" Sam asked.

"I'm so not answering that question." Callen said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because." Callen said.

"That's it: because? I get a one word answer for your wild passionate night?" Sam asked.

Kensi stopped in her tracks letting the rest of the conversation play out.

"Sam when Noa and I have _the_ conversation, then I will let you know." Callen said.

"_The_ conversation?" Sam asked.

"Once Noa concedes to it being more than just a fling, Callen will let you know." Kensi said.

"Thank you." Callen said.

"And you know this how?" Sam asked.

"Deeks was the same way with me." Kensi said.

"Deeks." Callen said.

"Resident playboy Deeks?" Sam asked.

"Playboy? That would be more of an act than a legitimate front." Kensi said.

"Deeks. Putting up a front about being a playboy? I never would have guessed." Callen said.

"Deeks flirts with a lot of women mostly just to get under my skin." Kensi said.

Kensi let the conversation die as she walked over to her desk to get ready for the day.

"But?" Callen

"What?" Kensi asked.

Sam and Callen stared at Kensi with baited breath.

"Deeks isn't a womanizer, okay." Kensi said.

"And Monica?" Sam asked.

"My jealousy got in the way my professional duty." Kensi said.

"There's a story behind that." Sam said.

"One that I'm not at liberty to tell." Kensi said.

Callen and Sam stared at Kensi.

"What?" Kensi asked.

"And you're not going to tell us?" Sam asked.

"It's not my story to tell." Kensi said.

"Why not?" Callen asked.

"Would you willing tell me Sam's past?" Kensi asked.

"If you did, I'd whoop your hide." Sam said.

Kensi went quiet as the Sam and Callen started bantering, but that was cut short when Sam realize how quiet she was. Sam studied Kensi and saw the sadness in her eyes.

"What happened to Deeks?" Sam asked.

"Ask him." Kensi said, clearing her throat.

"Alright." Callen said.

Callen's phone had started ringing. Callen looked at his phone as he picked it up to check the id.

"Private." Callen said, and then donned a serious look.

Callen cleared his throat, and then answered the phone.

"What's on the docket today Grissom?" Callen asked.

Callen went silent listening to Johan's plans for the next deal. It was another ten minutes before Callen spoke.

"Making it happen as we speak." Callen said hanging up his phone.

Callen stared at Sam after he hung the phone up.

"What?" Sam asked exasperated by his stare.

"He wants a ton of soap." Callen said.

"Really? What terrorist asks for soap?" Kensi asked.

"A man who knows bomb making." Sam said. "One of the main compounds of soap is glycerin."

"Last shipment was for nitric acid." Callen said.

"So we have a terrorist that is employing a chemist to make a bomb." Kensi said.

"I'll inform the director." Gibbs said as he was passing the bull pen.

"I'll be back." Callen said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks was walking by Tanner's computer when he heard a beeping. Just as Deeks was sitting down Tanner was coming over.

"What are you doing?" Tanner asked.

"I had an alert setup to go off when a file has been accessed." Deeks said.

Deeks was looking at the file that was accessed. The file name: Operation Inganno.

"The last person to access said file." Deeks said.

The name to pop up was: Kensi Deeks.

"Well it seems that my wife has figured out, or is suspicious at least, of this operation." Deeks said.

Deeks stopped and thought back to the conversation with La Volpe.

_Janus Koza is in Los Angeles making a deal with a man by the name of Johan Grissom_.

Deeks had an epiphany, and sent a message to Los Angeles. Deeks got up from the computer and walked away.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kensi was thinking about Johan Grissom's business in Los Angeles. That he has a connection to Janus Koza. And that somehow Deeks and Sasha are mixed up in some kind of operation that is probably screwing with Koza's business ventures. Then Kensi came to the realization that the bomb won't be deployed in America.

"Ouch!" Kensi said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Callen was standing by watching Johan Grissom as he was checking the shipment, and then handed over the money necessary to pay for the soap. Noa was standing in between the two groups acting as an intermediary. The agents traded glances, and went back to business. Johan shook hands with Callen and then left. After Johan and his entourage got in there cars and started to leave, Callen was approaching Noa.

"This relationship." Noa said.

"What are you looking for?" Callen asked.

"I've had a lot of relationships in my time while doing this job. None of them that move as fast as the one I've had with you, but none as fulfilling." Noa said.

Callen looked Noa in her eye, and realized that this was the moment that he would be breaking his rule about dating a cop.

"None as fulfilling as the relationship I am currently engaged in with you." Noa said.

Callen's head was swimming with all the implications of this relationship, and what it could mean for the job.

{Consequences went out the window the moment I lied down with her.} Callen thought.

"What do you want?" Callen asked.

"What do you think?" Noa asked.

"A house, with a white picket fence?" Callen asked

Noa nodded.

"Anything else?" Callen asked

Noa cocked her head to the side and raised both of her eyebrows.

"Well that's something were going to have to work on." Callen said.

Callen wrapped his arm around Noa's shoulders, and Noa wrapped her arm around Callen's waist as they head back to their cars.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Nell, Eric we just gave Johan two tons worth of product to level half of Los Angeles. Got any ideas?" Callen asked as he walked into ops.

"Or any other target in the world." Sam said.

Eric and Nell looked at each other, and then shrugged their shoulders.

"Okay, what could Johan do with a bomb that size?" Sam asked.

"He could any target anything." Eric said frantic and wanting to add the theory of what Johan could be doing.

"Fifty bucks, not that it matters the amount of money that's involved; next thing that Johan asks for is shipping documents." Kensi said.

Everybody in ops stared at Kensi, and wondered how she knew that.

"Care to explain how you know that?" Gibbs asked

"Or you could, Agent Gibbs." Kensi said.

"I'm with everybody else on the need for shipping documents." Gibbs said.

"Callen what did Noa say that Grissom's nickname was?" Kensi asked.

"The Deliverer." Callen said.

"But two tons worth of product? For who?" Sam asked.

"Eric, bring up my photos from the surveillance I ran last week." Kensi said.

Eric type a few buttons and brought the photos in question. Kensi walked over to the big screen and pulled up the photo of Grissom walking to a car with another man.

"Janus Koza." Sam said.

"And you know that Johan is securing these materials for Janus. How?" Callen asked.

Kensi thought about how she was going to explain that she figured out why her husband faked the assassination of a high profile target without any evidence; which she has none, other than a theory.

"Call it a hunch." Kensi said, and then left ops.

Callen and Sam left ops to go coordinate with the A.T.F.; while Gibbs went to inform Director Vance. Just before Gibbs exited ops, Eric got a hit on his search.

"Gibbs." Eric said.

Gibbs stopped and looked at Eric.

"You might want to take a look at this." Eric said.

Gibbs walked back to take a look at a picture on the big screen.

"Who's this unlucky gentleman?" Gibbs asked.

"Remember that leak you asked me to plug." Eric said.

"On it. Good work Beales." Gibbs said as he was exiting ops.

It took thirty seconds before it dawn on Nell what Gibbs had said.

"Did Gibbs just say _Beales_?" Nell asked.

"Seeing as how he gave you ginger ale and saltine crackers two months ago, I'd let it be." Eric said.

"Touché." Nell said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"_What's the play Gibbs?_" Leon asked standing in M.T.A.C. out in Washington.

"On which front: The mole or the bomb that Grissom is building?" Gibbs asked

"_The mole was secured three hours ago. You think Deeks and Sasha might be compromised?_" Leon asked.

"You can't play with fire and not get burned. They have been taking down Koza network for three months. Now we started freezing his accounts. It was only a matter of time before Janus decided to take matters into their hands." Gibbs said.

"_And Kensi?_" Leon asked.

"I'd expect a call from her soon if I were you." Gibbs said.

"_How soon?_" Leon asked.

"After the next meet." Gibbs said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"What's the problem?" Sasha asked.

"I think I know why Koza is in Los Angeles." Deeks said.

"And that is because?" Sasha asked.

"What have we been doing for the past three months?" Deeks asked.

"Wow. And Koza decides to hire an intermediary to take us down?" Sasha asked.

"Sadly enough, yeah." Deeks said.

"So what's the plan?" Quintus asked.

"Unless you can mind read from the other side of the planet, we need to be careful. It looks like the mole that N.C.I.S. had has been found and detained. All though we have no idea how much of the information has been compromised." Deeks said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Sam and Callen were waiting at the boat shed for A.T.F. agents Vega, and Johnson to arrive. Ten minutes later Vega, Johnson arrived.

"What do you have?" Johnson asked.

"Johan is acquiring materials to build a bomb for this man." Sam said.

Sam tapped a few buttons and brought a picture of Janus Koza.

"Janus Koza." Johnson said.

"Friend of yours?" Sam asked.

"Political nightmare." Johnson said "I've been chasing him since the nineteen seventies."

"He also kidnapped two of our agents four years ago." Sam said.

"Agent Deeks and Agent Blye?" Johnson said.

"You heard about that?" Callen asked.

"What part of chasing Koza sine the seventies don't you understand?" Johnson asked.

"On with the show." Callen said.

"Any reason why Janus would need a bomb?" Johnson asked.

"Did Vega apprise you of the situation?" Callen said.

"Yeah. Grissom asked for a ton of soap." Johnson said.

"Last shipment was nitric acid." Callen said.

"Let me guess: he ordered a ton of it?" Johnson asked.

"Lucky guess." Sam said.

"Next guess." Callen said.

"Do the names Martin Deeks and Sasha Pellegrino mean anything to you?" Johnson asked.

"That's not a guess, but I'll bite; Sasha was an asset used by Assistant Director Granger, and Agent Deeks was formerly employed with N.C.I.S. until three months ago." Sam said.

"They went rogue and started running amok in Janus Koza operations." Johnson said.

"Well I think Kensi knows why Grissom will need those papers." Sam said.

"What papers?" Noa asked.

"Shipping documents." Callen said.

"Shipping documents for what?" Johnson asked.

"You said it yourself Johnson: Deeks and Sasha have been ruining Koza business for three months." Sam said.

"So Koza asked Grissom to secure two tons worth of product to wipe their team off the map?" Johnson asked.

"What next?" Noa asked.

"We keep that bomb from leaving Los Angeles." Callen said.

"We need eyes on the other side of the world to intercept whatever Janus has planned." Noa said.

"We have to stay here and finish the job." Johnson said.

"I'll get Gibbs to inform Director Vance." Sam said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"_Gibbs_." Gibbs said answering his phone.

"Gibbs I you need to contact the director and tell him we need somebody overseas watching Janus movements." Sam said.

"_Why_?" Gibbs said.

"Supposedly our friends at the A.T.F. told us that Deeks and Sasha have been running amok of Koza's operations abroad." Callen chimed in.

"_Send in Echo Squad._" Gibbs said.

Callen and Sam share a look.

"Friends of yours?" Callen asked.

"_No_." Gibbs said.

"Who's?" Sam asked.

"_Keep me apprised of the situation._" Gibbs said, and then hung up the phone.

Callen and Sam stare at each other.

"Okay." Sam said.

"Deeks and Sasha go rogue and start destroying Janus operation." Callen said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"And why the abduction of Hetty and Conor?" Callen asked.

"That might be the reason for Deeks to execute Granger." Sam said.

"Granger told Deeks to stand down, but he didn't want to." Callen said. "But if that the case, wouldn't you have done the same thing that Deeks did?"

"Kill Granger, and then do a whirlwind tour of the world taking down a terrorist organization without help." Sam said.

"Sasha had a stock pile of supplies." Callen said.

"Four months' work of supplies?" Sam said.

"I can find supplies from anywhere, and you know it." Callen said.

"Are you defending Deeks?" Sam asked.

"Just saying that it's easy to stay off the grid if you have supplies stored off sight." Callen said.

"I have a feeling that Kensi hunch isn't a hunch." Sam said.

"You think she is sitting on evidence that proves Deeks innocence?" Callen asked.

"I'm not entirely sure Deeks is dirty." Sam said.

"And the video?" Callen asked.

"Do you actually believe that video?" Sam asked.

"Why not?" Callen asked.

"We could always ask Anatoli Kirkin." Sam said.

Upon mention Kirkin's name Callen realized why Kensi might be holding out.

"Let's bring our team home." Callen said

**T.B.C.**


	6. Subterfuge Dismantled

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I wasn't sure how to start the chapter, let alone what to write.

Echo squad was en route to where Janus had planned to ambush Deeks and Sasha.

"So, what has it been, three years?" Echo one asked.

"Four." Echo leader said.

"I always wanted to work with Agent Deeks again. I never imagined in a million years we would be slated to rescue him." Echo two said.

"So what's the plan?" Echo four asked.

"Save the day." Echo scout said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Three weeks earlier: Los Angeles-

"Where do you want the bomb to be deployed, Mr. Koza?" Grissom asked.

"At this location." Koza said, and then uploaded the coordinates.

"I will acquire the necessary documents and get it moved." Grissom said.

"Thank you." Koza said, and then exited the warehouse.

After Koza exited the warehouse, Grissom picked up a phone and made a call.

"_Hello._" The voice on the other end said.

"Quentin Prior, it's time to finish the deal." Grissom said

"_Name it._" Callen said.

"I need shipping documents, so I can ship the product." Grissom said.

"_When and where?_" Callen asked.

"Port of Los Angeles, pier twenty-nine; the final meeting will be in two weeks." Grissom said.

"_Consider it done._" Callen said, and then hung up the phone.

"Start loading the materials." Grissom said. "You heard Mr. Koza, he wants the materials loaded and shipped in two weeks."

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Callen sent a text to Noa requesting a meet with her and her team at the boat shed. Noa texted back that it would be an hour before they got there. Callen texted to get there as soon as possible. After sending that last text, Callen pocketed his phone and left to head to the boat shed. Sam and Kensi happened to be passing the bull pen.

"What do you have G." Sam asked

"Tag along and find out." Callen said.

Sam and Kensi fell in step behind Callen, following him.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Callen, Sam, and Kensi were standing around the boat shed waiting for their A.T.F. siblings to arrive, but only Noa showed, and she was distracted.

"Where are Johnson and Moore?" Sam asked.

"There were called back." Noa said.

"Called back, because?" Sam asked.

"I wasn't given the details." Noa said.

Sam had picked up on a vibe that Noa wasn't telling the truth, but he let it play through.

"Well in two weeks Grissom wants papers to ship the materials overseas." Callen said.

"Figures." Kensi said.

"Do you know the location of the final meet?" Noa asked.

"Port of Los Angeles, Pier twenty-nine." Sam said.

"I'll see if I can procure supplies from my end, but I probably won't get a whole lot." Noa said.

"With our tactical team plus L.A.P.D. we should be fine." Kensi said.

"You will have to be there as to not arouse suspicion." Sam said.

"Alright." Noa said.

"We're going to head back." Sam said to Callen.

"I'll catch up with you later." Callen said to Sam, while looking at Noa.

Noa looked between the partners, and then caught the look in Callen's eye.

Noa knew that Callen was going to ask the real reason of her solo visit.

Sam caught onto Callen's play and then excused himself, while taking Kensi with him. Kensi missed whatever the partners were discussing, but went along with it. After the door shut Callen asked.

"You're going against orders aren't you?" Callen asked.

"Yes, and I have a feeling this will be my last case with the department." Noa said.

"Why?" Callen asked

"Johnson and Moore are old school, by the books types. Why else do you think you were dealing with me instead of Johnson or Moore the whole time?" Noa asked.

"They never go undercover if they have to." Callen said. "What if the role requires a man?"

"I have a bodyguard to back me up if it comes to that." Noa said.

"Talk about being chauvinistic." Callen said.

"Not really." Noa said.

"Oh no; you do all the hard work, while he sits back and takes all the credit." Callen said.

"I guess it might be high time to move on." Noa said bitterly.

"I think we could work something out." Callen said.

Noa cocked her head to the side and shot Callen a questioning glance. Callen just nodded towards the door, and the couple headed for the door with their arms around each other.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Hetty was wandering around the monastery when she saw an open door. Hetty checked to see if the coast was clear, and then entered the room. Hetty could tell from the layout of the room that it was a command center of sorts. Hetty took in the surroundings that way she could update the team in Los Angeles. What stuck out to here was the letters D and S.

"Mr. Deeks and Mr. Pellegrino." Hetty whispered.

Then she saw a marker on a map on the wall that x's through the D and S. Next thing Hetty felt was something cold and metallic being pushed into the back of her head.

"We only need one of you." Hetty's assailant said.

Hetty nodded her understanding. Before Hetty turned and headed for the door she saw that the marker was on the outskirts of Ulm, Germany. With her prize in hand Hetty exited the room, and never returned.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Hetty made her way back to Conor and the computer. Before she got to the room Hetty check guard routes, and saw the last guard didn't come more than two hundred feet of the room. Not even close enough to see into the room.

"Not exactly sure if that's a good, or a bad thing." Hetty said.

Hetty shook her head, and then entered the room. Hetty told Conor to send a warning message that there is a trap set for Deeks and Sasha at a depot near Ulm, Germany.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Saigon, Vietnam-

"So, where to next?" Deeks asked.

"Our next stop is in Pakistan. A small depot Granger set up for me to restock. There are a few villas we can hit while we're there, and then from there we head to a depot near Ulm, Germany." Sasha said.

"Germany." Deeks said. "I always wanted to go to Germany."

"Who has villas in Pakistan?" Quintus asked.

"When you're a terrorist financier Quintus you can build villas where ever you like." Deeks said

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Gibbs, a word." Sam said

"What do you have Sam?" Gibbs asked.

"Noa Vega is withholding information about A.T.F. involvement in the case. In all honesty I think she went against orders and continuing with the mission." Sam said.

"Risking her employment at the bureau." Gibbs said.

"That's my guess." Sam said.

"I'll talk to the director about it." Gibbs said, and then walked off to do whatever Gibbs does.

Sam watched Gibbs walk away with a surprised look on his face, and mouth hanging open.

"What's so surprising that it left you standing there with mouth open?" Kensi asked as she approached Sam.

"Color me shocked, but I think we're about to get a new agent." Sam said.

"WHAT?! Who?!" Kensi asked

"Noa Vega." Sam said, finally acknowledging Kensi presence.

"Okay that explains the who; now how do you know that?" Kensi asked.

"Noa seemed off when she met us at the boat shed, not only that she showed up by herself. If I had to guess Noa went against a direct order and continued with the case." Sam said.

"Finally another female agent to get all dressed up to seduce a target besides me." Kensi said sarcastically.

"It looks like this dysfunctional family keeps growing." Sam said.

"We may dysfunctional, but we are still functional." Kensi said punching Sam in his arm.

"Ow! Maybe when Deeks, Hetty and Conor return home." Sam said.

Kensi smiled sadly. Sam saw that far off look in her eyes, and knew what was coming next; he's seen it a dozen or more times with Michelle. Sam pulled Kensi into himself and let her cry the tears that were coming. Kensi shed tears in silence which surprised Sam, but he guessed Kensi had come to terms with their current predicament.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Washington, D.C.-

Leon's phone started to ring as he was coming back from being briefed by Dinozzo and McGee, so he was rushing to get to the phone.

"Vance." Leon said answering.

"_It's Gibbs. One of the agents here suggested that we pick up a new agent that might be getting fired soon._" Gibbs said.

"Name and agency currently affiliated they're with?" Vance asked.

"_Noa Vega; A.T.F."_ Gibbs said.

"I'll look into." Vance said, and then hung up the phone.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Two weeks later-

Eric saw an email from the computer in Greece. Upon decoding he realized that Deeks and Sasha are going to be walking into a trap. Eric picked up a phone and called Gibbs.

"_What's wrong Beale?_" Gibbs answered.

"Just saw an email that was sent to me a few weeks back. Can we get in contact with Deeks and Sasha? I don't care if it's by phone, or an email." Eric said.

"_Not usually, why?_" Gibbs asked.

"Because the supply depot near Ulm, Germany is a trap set by Koza." Eric said.

"_Pass the info on to Echo Squad, and I'll reiterate to Callen and his team not to fail._" Gibbs said, and then hung up the phone.

Eric re-encrypted the message and forwarded it on to Echo Squad.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Gibbs was in the armory. He was checking his service weapon making sure it was operational. Then Gibbs looked at the new badge and Sig Saur he would hand over to the new agent. Gibbs pocketed the badge and put the Sig in a case, and then made his way to the garage. As Gibbs was exiting the mission he called Callen for an update.

"_Hello._" Callen answered.

"How long until the meeting?" Gibbs asked.

"_I'm sorry, but you have the wrong._" Callen said, and then hung the phone up.

Gibbs took the hint that he had better hurry. Gibbs turned in the direction of the port and burned rubber.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Port of Los Angeles, pier twenty-nine: ten minutes earlier-

Callen showed up first, followed by Noa. Then five minutes before the scheduled meet time Grissom and his gang showed. As Grissom and his muscle were exiting the car Callen got a call from Gibbs. Callen told Gibbs that he had the wrong number, and then hung up the phone. As Grissom was approaching Callen noticed that two of Grissom's goons were fiddling around with his and Noa's cars.

{Either Grissom is onto us, or he doesn't like to leave witnesses lying around.} Callen thought.

When Grissom's two lone stragglers finally rejoined the group so the final meeting could begin, a tactical squad, led by Sam, was trying to get as close as then can without alerting suspicion. From her perch thirty meters away Kensi was in overwatch with her rifle, making sure that Grissom or his entourage didn't escape.

"_Kill everybody, but disable Grissom if possible._" Callen heard Sam over the wire to Kensi.

"_Roger that._" Kensi responded.

"Quentin Prior." Grissom said offering Callen his hand.

Callen reached out his hand and took Grissom's hand and shook it.

"Let's make this quick, I have a flight to caught and get out of town. I noticed some feds were tailing me three hours ago." Callen said.

"You were fol-"

"I lost them before I made the meet." Callen said cutting Grissom off.

Callen walked back to his car and grabbed a manila envelope from under one of the wiper blades. Callen returned to the group handing the envelope to Grissom. He opened the folder and saw the shipping documents. Grissom waved for one of his men; one brought a brief case over. They gave Grissom the case, as he gave them the envelope, and then the man returned to his position among the troops. Grissom handed the brief case to Callen and the nodded his head.

"Aren't you going to count it?" Grissom asked.

"A man of your stature wouldn't do something so stupid." Callen said.

"It was pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Prior." Grissom said, as he turned to walk back to his group.

"_Just say the words, G._" Sam said.

"The pleasure was all mine, Mr. Grissom." Callen said.

The crap hit the fan when the group heard Sam yell.

"Federal Agents!"

Callen and Noa didn't hesitate; they grabbed their guns from their holsters and ran for cover behind Callen's car. Grissom and his men traded fire with Sam and the tactical squad. Kensi started to pick Grissom's guys off one at a time. Another suv pulled up to buy Grissom some time. It wasn't until Callen saw Grissom reach into his pocket and pull something small out of his pocket that he remembered the guys standing by the cars before meeting began. Callen grabbed Noa's hand, fired a few shoots and then ran for the nearest shipping container.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to get us killed?" Noa yelled.

Just as Callen and Noa got to the shipping container Grissom pressed the button on the little object. As he was getting into his car Callen and Noa's cars exploded. After the smoked cleared all of Grissom's that were with him originally have been killed, while the replacement group of men were being detained, and his car was gone.

"Kensi, _tell me you still got him?_" Sam asked.

Next thing the group heard was a rifle discharging and then a car wreck to the south.

"_Grissom is trying to get to a warehouse forty meters south of your position._" Kensi said

"Bring it Kensi, and meet us at that warehouse." Callen said.

Just them Sam pulled up in an suv and waited for Callen and Noa to get in. After the couple was situated, Sam peeled out heading for Grissom's last known location.

"Hetty is going to be pissed." Callen stated flatly.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I borrowed that red Impala for the meeting and I have no way to recoup the losses." Callen said.

"I don't think Hetty is going to mind." Sam said.

"Why?" Callen asked, with a puzzled look on her face.

"That red Impala used to be Deeks old ride he had before coming to work full time at N.C.I.S.; so I don't think she is going to mind." Sam said.

"That car might not be Hetty's Jag, but she held onto to it for a reason." Callen admitted with a laugh.

"Touché." Sam said.

As the conversation died the partners heard bullets whizzing through the windshield. Sam hit the brakes so he could duck out of the line of fire, and avoid getting into an accident. Callen heard another shot, but it was coming from the north, and the bullets that were coming into suv had stopped; next thing Callen heard was screaming. Both Sam and Callen looked at each to make sure they were all right.

"Noa." Callen said, looking in the back seat for his girlfriend.

"I'm good; although I might have ripped my dress getting in." Noa said.

"I wouldn't worry about that; we could probably talk Hetty in getting you a new one." Callen said, with a smirk.

Sam chuckled in response to Callen's comment.

After everybody was cleared they were drawn back to their current predicament when they heard the screaming again. Callen, Sam and Noa jumped out and went to check on Grissom. When the partner's approached Grissom they saw the man holding his right shoulder, which was covered in blood. Callen looked at Grissom and shook his head.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Callen said.

"Get lost." Grissom spat.

Callen and Sam looked at each other.

"Hard way." Noa said.

Callen knelt down next to Grissom and then drove his thumb into Grissom's bullet wound. Just as Grissom screamed out in pain, Sam heard a vehicle pull up. He turned to see that it was Kensi pulling up, and rejoining the group.

"Argh!" Grissom screamed.

Callen left his finger in the wound for a bit, and then pulled it out. Grissom breathed heavy for a minute or two while he regained his composure; Grissom stared at Callen and then looked away. Just as Callen was about to dig his finger in again Grissom shouted.

"What do you want to know?!"

"Where is your base?" Callen asked.

"In this warehouse here." Grissom said pointing to the building closes to them.

Sam and Callen decided to wait for paramedics, so Sam waved for Kensi to take a look around. Callen pulled his handkerchief out and cleaned the blood off of his thumb.

"Come on Noa." Kensi said, and then entered the building gun drawn.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

From across the dock a man was watching Kensi and Noa entering the warehouse to secure the scene. The man walked back to his car, and pulled out his cell phone. The man dialed a preset phone number, and waited for the person on the other end of the line.

"Hello." A man's voice said answering the phone.

"Move to plan B." The man said.

"Yes, Mr. Koza." The man said, and then hung up the phone.

Janus got into his car, and then left the scene. Koza had a private jet standing by in San Diego.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kensi and Noa were wandering around the warehouse for about twenty minutes before they heard sirens of the ambulance that had arrived to secure Grissom and take him to the hospital. It was about that time when Noa had found the manager's office. Kensi finally had some time to talk to Noa alone.

"So tell me Noa, what do you think of Callen?" Kensi asked.

"The man is a mystery to me. I know so little about him, but it intrigues me." Noa said without looking from the paper work she was looking at. "Kensi do me a favor would you."

"What?" Kensi asked.

"Don't give me the "sister" speech to me; the "break my brother's heart and I'll end you,"speech okay. I'm still trying to navigate this relationship too." Noa said.

"Fair enough." Kensi said sheepishly.

"Not only that, we're still trying to define what this relationship means us. So I know you mean well, but Callen's heart is safe with me." Noa said.

Kensi heard something off in Noa's voice.

"What's wrong?" Kensi asked.

"What did you say your last name was?" Noa asked.

"Deeks." Kensi said.

"Deeks." Noa said.

"Yes, Deeks. Kensi said.

Deeks, as in Martin Deeks "Deeks."" Noa said.

"Yes, I'm his wife." Kensi said.

There was silence for a time, and Kensi kind of had an inkling where this was going to go.

"What exactly is that brain of yours thinking about?" Kensi asked.

"Is it easy?" Noa asked looking up from her paper work and gave Kensi her full attention

"It was a crazy at first. Deeks was on leave for three months of our marriage because of a serial killer he was chasing for the previous month and a half. Then we were kidnapped by Janus Koza and experimented on for three years, which culminate in this current op that we are on." Kensi said.

"So you don't regret your current relationship with Deeks?" Noa asked.

"No; well, other than the fact that I've haven't seen him or our son in four months." Kensi said

"You have a child together too?" Noa said in awe of Kensi admission.

Kensi smiled, while nodding her head.

"Back to my relationship; how closed off is Callen?" Noa asked.

"That might be a question to ask Sam, but don't be afraid to speak your heart. Although I would suggest that you take your time, it's been a while since Callen has dated anybody; and his last relationship ended because he couldn't lie to the woman anymore." Kensi said.

"And because Callen couldn't tell her the truth about his profession either." Noa said.

"Let me guess you're afraid that this relationship could fail." Kensi said.

"Not so much." Noa said, and then a picture that she saw in her peripheral vision caught her attention.

"Callen is a little eccentric, but just be honest and it will work out just great." Kensi said.

When Kensi realized that Noa had checked out mentally she returned to the folders that were in front of her. It was a few minutes before Kensi heard Noa's voice again.

"Kensi come here." Noa said.

Kensi dropped what she was doing and walked over to what caught Noa's eye. When Kensi saw what it was she became very afraid for her husband.

"Baby." Kensi said struggling to keep her composure.

Kensi knew exactly what she was looking at and it made her sick to her stomach; or want to break down and cry. Kensi and Noa where looking at target photos of Deeks and Sasha taken at random locations from around the world. Kensi saw a city in Germany written a scrap sheet of paper and figured that's where Janus is going to kill Deeks and Sasha. Kensi grabbed all the evidence and took it with her as she exited the office; with Noa was hot on her heels trying to keep up.

As they exited the warehouse both women stopped dead in their tracks. Outside standing by a suv was Agent Johnson from the A.T.F., and Noa knew her time was up. It took all her strength not to make a scene, and make this harder for Johnson, but this wasn't any easier for her.

"I think you know why I'm here." Johnson said as he approached the women.

All Noa did was nod her understanding. Kensi looked past Johnson just in time to see Gibbs pull up to the scene.

{Okay, that's just weird} Kensi thought.

Kensi saw Johnson hold out his hand, and waited for Noa to move. Noa hesitated for a few minutes, and then pulled her gun and badge out of their respective places. Noa hesitated again, and then handed her credentials and gun to Johnson. And as quietly and quickly as he came, Johnson turned and left. Within seconds of Johnson's departure Noa turned and looked at Kensi; Kensi was the first to react. Kensi hugged Noa, and Noa hugged her back with tears streaming down her face. Back by the cars Callen was about to walk over and hug his girlfriend when he heard Gibbs clear his throat. Both Callen and Sam turned and looked at what Gibbs had.

"She is going to need these." Gibbs said handing Callen a black leather wallet, and a Sig Saur.

"Are you serious?" Callen asked.

"What do you think?" Gibbs asked.

Callen looked at the credentials and saw Noa's name and face on them. Callen looked at Sam with a questioning glance on his face.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I'm guessing this was your doing?" Callen asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sam said innocently, with a smirk on his face.

"Uh huh." Callen said, and then walked away to join his girlfriend and now newest member of the team.

As Callen approached the women he saw something in Kensi hand. Kensi shook her head, and then whispered something to Noa. Noa stopped crying long enough to turn and look at Callen. When Noa saw the anguish in Callen's face over her losing her job Noa started to cry again. When Kensi joined Sam and Gibbs Sam saw the folder in her hand.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you when Noa and Callen rejoin us. You, Gibbs, have until they rejoin us to get a plane for us so we can leave." Kensi said.

"Leave; where are we going?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you that too when they rejoin us." Kensi said, staring Gibbs down.

Gibbs just sat there and let Kensi stare him down. He's aware of the fact that Kensi knows the whole operation, and then some. Back over with Callen and Noa, she had finally finished crying. Next thing Noa saw was Callen holding a black wallet. Noa gave Callen a questioning glance and then grab the wallet. When Noa opened the wallet she froze. Noa was on the verge of tears again, but instead she flung herself at Callen and kissed him hard on the lips; which got Sam, Kensi, and Gibbs to turn away. After the couple part ways Callen handed Noa her Sig, and they rejoined the group.

"Thank you." Noa said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Now Kensi what's with that folder?" Callen asked.

"Save it. We have a flight to catch." Gibbs replied.

"Where are we going?" Callen asked.

"Some city in Germany." Kensi said.

"By way of Washington first." Gibbs said.

"What's in Germany?" Noa asked.

Kensi opened the folder and pulled out a photo, she place the photo on the hood of the suv and then closed the folder. The photo was of Deeks and Sasha.

"What was their mission?" Callen asked Gibbs.

"More importantly, what's _Operation Inganno_?" Kensi asked.

"Inganno?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Inganno." Kensi said.

"Who came up with the title?" Noa asked making her presence known.

"Deeks." Kensi said.

"You're kidding." Sam said.

"No she's not. Deeks came up with the operation about five months ago." Gibbs said.

"Inganno is Italian for deception." Sam said.

"Well I finally understand it all." Callen said. "So when do we leave?"

"Now." Gibbs said heading back to his car. "Back to ops and get changed. Sec. Nav. lent us her personal jet so we can get to D.C. where you will be formally brief."

The group piled into the vehicles, and headed back to ops. Two hours later the team was on the jet bound for Washington.

{And I will finally get closure for being kept in the dark for the past four months} Kensi thought.

Kensi wasn't happy about Deeks running off and getting himself in trouble, but something about this operation seemed too streamlined. It seemed to perfect to be just two guys going rogue. Then it hit Kensi; other than the inertia of the plane taking off.

{Deeks and Sasha had this operation legitimatized by Director Vance so they could take down Janus operations. And then when Deeks and Sasha were good and ready we would be called in to raid the location where Janus is holding Hetty and Conor.} Kensi thought.

And with Deeks plan laid bare in Kensi mind she fell asleep, and it was the best sleep she ever had these past four months.

**T.B.C.**

A/N: I thinking we're getting close to the end, sorry for it being a short one. One maybe two more chapters before the epilogue, but I have some interesting stories to tell after this one.


	7. Dire Straights

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I was trying to make this feel legitimate, and in dire straights.

* * *

><p>Five hours later-<p>

The L.A. team landed at Dulles. When they got off the plane McGee and DiNozzo were waiting to take them to the safe house.

"Why are we going to the safe house?" Kensi asked.

"Orders." McGee said.

"Who's?" Callen asked.

"Director Vance's." DiNozzo said.

Kensi kept quiet, although she wanted to go to Deeks side and go rescue Hetty and their son, but she decided not to take it out and the D.C. team. Sam and Callen took the sight of Kensi backing off and wondered what that was about, but they decided to leave it be for the time being. So the four L.A. agents got into suv, and made their way to the safe house.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Later that evening Kensi was sitting in the living room working on her laptop when Sam and Callen approached here. Noa was in the kitchen working on dinner.

"I'm surprised you didn't put up more of a fight." Sam said

"It's not going to do me any good; albeit, I'm not happy about this delay." Kensi said.

"We have no idea what we're getting into, so we need to be briefed before we go in." Callen said.

It was at this point dinner was ready, and Noa was coming in to inform the rest of the group.

"You didn't think of much of a plan when you put Deeks with Thapa and sent him in without proper backup." Kensi said.

Callen was about to respond to Kensi accusation, but shut his mouth. The junior agent was correct, and there isn't a darn thing Callen could say to refute it.

"Didn't think so." Kensi said.

"Hate to interrupt a stroll down memory lane, but dinner is ready." Noa said.

"Thanks Noa." Kensi said.

Kensi got up from the couch and went to get food, followed by Sam, then Callen with Noa bringing up the rear. The group ate dinner in silence, and when they were finished Kensi went back to what every document she had on her laptop, Callen went and sat on the porch swing, while Sam and Noa cleaned the dishes.

"So; what's the story behind that argument?" Noa asked.

"About five years ago we had Pakistani agents roaming the city because their nuclear weapons program had a flaw that was documented, and it was on a flash drive." Sam said. "Kensi and Deeks were off, from an operational standpoint, that day so Callen decided to separate them to help clear their heads. Deeks was sent with in an outsider, by himself; while Kensi, Callen and I were all in overwatch watching it play out."

"And Kensi is on some kind of vendetta to save her husband?" Noa asked.

"That and we, even Kensi included, didn't really give Deeks the benefit of the doubt when he first came on the team. But it's more her wanting to protect her family." Sam said.

"You got this?" Noa asked, talking about the dishes.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Okay." Noa said, and then left to go be with her boyfriend.

After Sam finished the last few dishes he went to talk to Kensi.

"Baby." Noa said as she approached Callen.

"She's right you know." Callen said, and then made room for Noa on the swing.

"I'm not here to pass judgment, but I'm here to listen if you need an ear to unload on." Noa said, as she sat down and snuggled into Callen.

"Aside from using Janvier to broker the deal five years ago, it wasn't one of my better orders I gave." Callen said.

"Who was Janvier?" Noa asked

"Janvier was a French terrorist that the team chase for a few years. We used his services to broker a deal between an Iranian agent and a Russian arms dealer. Janvier ousted Sam, and Deeks went into to save him; both Sam and Deeks were captured and tortured." Callen said.

"Bad things happen to good people: both leaders and those under their leadership." Noa said.

"That's putting it mildly." Callen said.

"But both Deeks and Sam pulled through and are better for it." Noa said.

"Wasn't sure if Deeks was going to pull through." Callen said.

"Kensi helped out?" Noa asked.

"That would be my best guess." Callen said.

"Just keep operating as you have to date: keep Deeks and Kensi together and you want have any issues." Noa said.

"No arguments there." Callen said, as he kiss Noa.

As the parted from the kiss, Noa rested her head on Callen's shoulder and the couple watched the sun set. Back inside Sam had decided to let Kensi stew for a bit before questioning Kensi.

"How long are you going to sit there and stare at me?" Kensi asked.

"Still trying to formulate the discussion so it doesn't descend into a shouting match." Sam said.

"Sam I understand, and I know Callen's right." Kensi said as she got comfortable on the couch. "But Deeks is my partner, my friend, my husband, and the father of my child; there isn't a chance in Hades that I want to sit here and wait for news about the massacre at that supply depot in Germany."

"I heard Gibbs tell somebody a week ago to send a military squad: Echo to be exact; so Deeks and Sasha are in trouble, but backup is on the way." Sam said.

"Thank you." Kensi said.

It was getting late, the sun had already set when Kensi looked at the time. The clock read that it was nine o'clock at night. Kensi felt a yawn coming on, but didn't do anything to stop it from coming.

"Go to bed. We can have a civilized conversation in the morning." Sam said.

Kensi didn't even argue. She went upstairs, took a shower, and then jumped in bed. Sam went out on the porch and told Callen and Noa to turn in early because it was going to be a boring day tomorrow. Noa and Callen went to bed, while keeping their antics to a minimum, and Sam did a cursory sweep before going to bed himself.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Somewhere over Saudi Arabia-

"So, how long until Germany?" Deeks asked.

"Twelve hours." Tanner said.

Deeks thought about something and then grabbed a map. Deeks spent the better part of the next twelve hours studying the map. Something seemed off about the next stop.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Washington D.C.-

The L.A. team went out for breakfast compliments of their D.C. counterparts. After their impromptu breakfast outing they finally made their way to the Navy Yard for the official mission briefing. Just as they we're stepping off the elevator Kensi stepped off towards one of the side hallways and called her mother to see how the dogs were treating her. Just as Kensi finished her call Director Vance was approaching the bull pen. All the director did was motion for the L.A. team to follow him up to M.T.A.C. where they would hold the briefing in private.

As they all filed in they were told that they could stand or they could be seated; which the L.A. team decided to take a seat. It took Director Vance a minute to get situated, but when he finally did he stared at west coast team; taking in their response. Noa, being the new comer, was thoughtfully waiting and looking about. Callen and Sam were shooting the breeze about sports; their body language relaxed. Kensi was staring at the screen waiting for the briefing to begin; her body language radiating tension.

Just as Director Vance was about to speak the door opened. Everybody turned their head to see the head to see who the new comer was; Kensi, Sam and Callen mouths just about hit the floor.

"I'll take it from here Leon." The man said.

"The floor is yours Owen." Leon said.

Director Vance stepped aside and let Assistant Director Owen Granger run the briefing.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Germany-

"This doesn't feel right." Deeks said.

"What doesn't feel right?" Sasha asked.

"I have yet to see an establishment of Koza's in Germany, let alone this far off in the sticks." Deeks said.

"What do you think?" Sasha asked Tanner.

"I've watched Deeks stare at a map practically the entire trip here. If I had to venture a guess, the depot was nothing more than a rouse." Tanner said.

"Well, what do we do?" Quintus asked approaching the group.

"We proceed carefully, and cautiously." Sasha said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Welcome back." Callen said to Granger.

"Thank you." Granger said.

"If you don't mind my asking sir, what have you been doing this entire time?" Sam asked.

"I've been here biding my time and waiting." Granger said.

"Here; as in Washington, here?" Kensi asked.

"Yes." Granger said.

"Why?" Kensi asked

"I think that is obvious don't you think." Granger stated flatly.

"After his death was faked he was flown to Washington so he wouldn't have been seen by Koza and his men." Director Vance said

"Understandable." Sam said. "Now do you want to get on with the briefing?"

Granger cleared his throat and then started the briefing.

"It started three months before Deeks and Sasha shot me, a message was intercepted from Koza to one of his men here in the states. It read that they were going to execute me, and kidnap Hetty and Conor." Granger said, rubbing his chest at the memory; Sam snickered at Granger action.

"Who intercepted the message first?" Noa asked.

"You are?" Granger asked.

"Special Agent Noa Vega, formerly employed by D.E.A. now working for N.C.I.S. out of the Office of Special Projects." Noa said.

"Welcome to the company." Granger said.

"Thank you." Noa said.

"The answer to your question is Tanner, an associate that works with Sasha." Granger said.

"Question." Sam said.

"Yes." Granger said.

"This is a silly question, but how did Deeks get you to legitimize the operation?" Sam asked.

"Deeks would love this, but he made me an offer I couldn't be refused." Granger said.

Kensi, Callen and Sam all stared Granger like he was an alien. Noa just stared at her new co-workers, and wondered what was wrong.

"Do tell." Callen said.

"Basically he said that if I didn't make his little operation legal he would leave my fate in the hands of Koza and his goons." Granger said.

"Nice guy." Noa said.

"I actually deserved it; seeing as how I was not exactly friendly with him when I first came on, so I walked into that one." Granger said defending Deeks.

Kensi nodded her acceptance of Grangers defense of Deeks.

"We saw how it all got started." Callen said.

"Actually I'm just joining the game." Noa said.

"Okay: Four months ago Deeks approached me with a mission to protect the integrity of the agency, and the citizens of Los Angeles." Granger said.

"Okay so Deeks and Sasha decided to execute you; how does that wind up in front of Koza?" Sam asked.

"Compliments of the mole that Beale's had ousted, we had sent the video to a fake address at Sec Nav's office. Then they put Hetty and Conor in a place where civilians wouldn't be in the way." Granger said. Then he looked at Kensi and said. "Leaving Conor behind, even with Hetty, was a hard decision for Deeks to make."

"Why did Deeks take this on by himself? Why didn't he include the whole team?" Kensi asked, emotional at hearing how hard this operation was for Deeks.

"Deeks thought that if a small band of men that had gone rogue, but had help on the down low, it would keep Koza from going underground. Look at what happened in Los Angeles these past four months: You took down a known terrorist financer. It has its risk; there is a trap set at their next destination, but Koza keep going on about his business." Granger said.

"New comer again: where does that leave us? We take down Koza's operation, where do we go from there?" Noa asked.

"Well when we bail the ground team out, we will be heading to Greece." Granger said.

"Why Greece?" Noa asked

"Our boss is currently being held there." Callen said.

"And my son." Kensi said.

"Granger, I heard Gibbs name a military squad a few weeks back. Who is Echo squad?" Sam asked.

"Remember when Deeks became an agent four years ago and went off on assignment?" Granger asked.

"Yeah." Sam asked.

"He went on assignment with Echo squad; what makes up the composition of the squad?" Callen asked.

"The squad is comprised mostly of marines." Granger said.

"Makes sense given the fact that Deeks was training on a marine base." Sam said.

"So where do we go from here?" Kensi asked.

"For the time being we wait. When the problem in Germany blows over, and Deeks and Sasha regroup then we will head out." Granger said.

As soon as Granger finished speaking the group saw Director Vance get a message. He nodded his head, and then turned to the big screen; the screen went live, but it was blank; albeit, there was audio.

"This Director Leon Vance of N.C.I.S., who am I speaking to?"

"_This Echo leader._" The man said, shouting to be heard over the air whipping through helicopter cabin.

"What is the word?" Vance said.

"_We received about twenty minutes ago a S.O.S. coming out of depot nearing Ulm, Germany. They said that it was a massacre._" The leader said.

"Who has died?" Director Vance asked.

The room went dead silent upon the words "massacre" and "died", they were hoping and praying that their family members haven't been killed.

"_As of right now it's mostly support members that have been killed, but it's only a matter of time before they are overrun and killed._" The leader said.

"_Look at that mess!_" Another marine in the cabin shouted.

"_Director Vance we have sight of the depot, and it's one sided battle. We'll call back when we have the situation under control. Mount up!_" The leader shouted.

The line went dead, and the room was electrified from the fact that Deeks and Sasha's group might not make it. Kensi got up and walked out of the room and went to find a place to hide.

"Let her be Assistant Director." Sam said. "She'll come around when she's ready."

Granger nodded his understanding. The group got up and took a break and awaited for Echo squad to call back.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Outskirts of Ulm, Germany: twenty minutes earlier-

"Man down!" Deeks heard a voice yelled, but it was drowned out.

Deeks picked himself up off the ground, but then hit the ground when he saw another person go down. Deeks saw Sasha, Quintus, and Tanner next to the closes building. Deeks was about to make his way over to them, but was force to the ground. Deeks felt extreme pain in his left shoulder. The pain was so extreme that he was unable to move. Deeks slowly crawled towards them, but then he heard the gun fire and hit the dirt, but what happened next was something he was expecting. Just as Deeks was five feet from where he regained consciousness he felt a boot in his gut.

Quintus was about to go after Deeks, but a bullet grazed his arm.

"Ow!" Quintus yelled.

Tanner broke out the med kit and attended to Quintus arm, while Sasha prepped to shot the man that was beating Deeks. The man had drawn a knife and was about to stab Deeks, but was shot and neutralized. Deeks was moving, but it was minimal. Sasha was wondering if Deeks was on the verge of passing from this world.

{Oh man; Kensi is going to kill me if I let her husband die here.} Sasha thought.

"Tanner has that S.O.S. been sent yet?" Sasha asked.

"Been there! Done that!" Tanner shouted.

"Quintus, how bad is that arm?" Sasha asked.

"Need me in overwatch?" Quintus asked.

"Only if your arm can handle the aftershocks." Sasha said.

"Thank you God I can use both hands." Quintus said.

"That can be misconstrued." Sasha said, with a grin plastered across his face.

Both Tanner and Quintus smirked at Sasha' jab. Quintus grabbed the rifle and went for higher ground; Sasha turned and spotted Deeks who had stopped moving.

"Quintus get me an update on Deeks. I don't want to give a report of Deeks fall." Sasha said.

Sasha back away from his position just in time to miss being hit by a bullet. Next thing Sasha heard was Quintus over the radio.

"_Deeks is in trouble, but I can see a helicopter off in the distance, approaching the tango's from the south._" Quintus said

Sasha looked over his shoulder and saw another helicopter, and this one was familiar; it was the same model helicopter that he rode years ago.

"Quintus take that helicopter down approaching form the south!" Sasha yelled.

Within seconds the helicopter was down; the helicopter coming in behind Sasha was strafing Koza's men as the marines were off loading to assist the cleanup. With forty five minutes of the massacre beginning it was ending with mass causalities and wounded on both sides. Just as Deeks was regaining consciousness he was being placed on a cot, and then loaded onto the helicopter that brought in the marines.

"You're going to be just fine Sir." Echo leader said.

"I thought I told you not to sir me marine." Deeks moaned.

"You also said that you work for a living." Echo two said.

Deeks grinned at the memory of working with Echo squad four years ago. Just as the helicopter was lifting off three more helicopter were coming in to get the wounded and deceased out of the depot. The next time Deeks wakes up it will be in a hospital in Berlin, Germany; surrounded by his team.

**T.B.C.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

Berlin Germany-

The Echo squad and Sasha's unit were watching the doctors operate on Deeks for ten hours straight. Sasha sent Tanner and Quintus to get some real food; seeing as how they haven't eaten in twenty four hours. When the team that was at the depot outside Ulm arrived at the hospital they were check out to make sure they weren't in critical condition, and then the doctors and nurses went to operate on Deeks. Sasha approach Echo leader.

"We owe you a debt of gratitude." Sasha said holding out his hand.

"It was nothing." Echo leader said as he reached out and shook Sasha's hand.

"It's been a few since we work with Special Agent Deeks. It was a pleasure to work with him again; albeit, the grave circumstances off the mission." Echo two said.

"You guys have names?" Sasha asked.

"We do." Echo leader said.

"We just don't use them." Echo three said stepping into the conversation after watching the heart monitor for the past two hours. "Chief you might want to brief Washington."

"Thanks for the reminder." Echo leader said. "I trust you can handle everything here?"

"There is no way I'm letting that man out of my sight." Sasha said.

"Why?" Echo scout asked.

"Because his wife would kill us if he did." Tanner said as he and Quintus walked into the hall with food.

"I think she will forgive me if I leave long enough to eat something." Sasha said.

"Deeks is married?" Echo four asked.

"Yeah, also has a kid by her." Quintus said.

"It's just last time we talked to Deeks he was dating said woman; now he's married to her. My how time flies." Echo leader said, and then excused himself.

The rest of Echo squad and the remnants Sasha's team move this little party down to the cafeteria.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Washington, D.C.-

The L.A. had been wondering D.C. until they got word back about the massacre near Ulm, and it has been more them ten, almost eleven hours since they heard from Echo squad. Just as they were enter the headquarters at the Naval Yard Tony caught up to them.

"All of you: M.T.A.C., now!" Tony said, and then headed for the elevator.

The L.A. team didn't wait to be told twice, they were hot on Tony's trail, and stepped onto the elevator just as it was opening. To say that the elevator ride up to the bull pen was tense would have been the understatement of the century.

{Excuse the cliché, but the tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife.} Tony thought.

As the elevator stopped at the bull pen Tony jumped out so he didn't get trampled by the L.A. team as they rushed to get up to M.T.A.C.; Tony opened the door to M.T.A.C. and the group walked in.

"What do you have, or heard?" Callen asked.

"Echo leader has made contact, but I told him to give us time so you all could be here to listen." Granger said.

The person by the computer gave a thumbs up to Director Vance signifying that Echo leader was back on the line again, and Vance nodded his head to put the transmission on screen.

"This is Director Vance." Vance said.

The screen was again blank, but the audio was on speaker.

"_Good to talk to you again, director._" Echo leader said. 

"What's the word?" Kensi said.

"_Who am I speaking too?_" Echo leader asked.

"Kensi Deeks." Kensi said

"_Kensi Deeks. Thee Kensi Deeks._" Echo leader asked.

"The one and only." Kensi said

"_I've worked with Deeks when you two were dating, now he is married to you; plus you two have a child together. I've heard of you, but never spoke to you._" Echo leader said. "_The official word is that we we're able to get to the depot in time, but Deeks was wounded._"

"Did he survive?" Sam asked.

"_Deeks has been in surgery for over ten hours, and we still haven't heard an update._" Echo leader said.

"So what happen on the way to the hospital?" Granger asked.

"_I'm not privy to those details, I was on the helicopter that left after Deeks. Deeks was on the first helicopter that left the depot._" Echo leader said.

"Where are you currently located at?" Director Vance asked.

"_DRK Kliniken Berlin._" Echo leader said.

"Berlin, Germany?" Noa asked.

"_Yes ma'am._" Echo leader.

"What's the time from here to there?" Callen asked.

"Flight time? Six to eight hours give or take." Granger said.

"What are we waiting for?" Kensi asked.

"_I will try to have more information for you when you arrive._" Echo leader said, and then hung up the phone.

"Director Vance." Callen said.

"One flight out from Andrews in ninety minutes, with a hop into Berlin: Check." McGee said.

Director Vance turned and looked at Callen, and then nodded his head.

"Mount up." Callen said.

Callen, Sam, Kensi, and Noa turned and exited M.T.A.C.; and then exited the building to where there to escort Andrews Air Force base was waiting. From there a hop into Berlin.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

DRK Kliniken Berlin: Berlin, Germany-

Two hours after the marines and Sasha and his group ate they made their way back to the waiting room and waited for news on Deeks surgery. Which wasn't long because there was a doctor coming, and they were covered in sweat and blood.

"Do we even want to know?" Quintus asked.

"Special Agent Deeks was in the dirt for more than what was good for him. If they didn't stop at the air base before coming here he would be dead. We had to do an emergency blood transfusion; which was successful, but the infection that we tried to avoid has cause Mr. Deeks to contract a fever of one hundred and five degrees." The doctor said.

"So the blood on you apron is form the transfusion?" Sasha asked.

"Yes." The doctor said.

"How long until Deeks comes out of the fever?" Echo leader asked.

"Mr. Deeks has been sedated for his own safety, and we will watch his condition closely in he takes a turn for the worse. We will keep appraised of the situation as it unfolds." The doctor said.

The doctor excused themselves, and then went back into the operating room. Sasha stood there after hearing the infection and fever and let his head hang low.

"Don't do it." Tanner said.

"If you would have attempted to rescue him you would have been pulled off the field in a body bag." Quintus said.

"At least you kept him alive long enough until we got there." Echo two said.

"Thanks." Sasha said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Hohenfels Army base; Truppenubungsplatz, Germany: Five hours later-

"That was fast." Noa said.

"Military travel plans as usually faster than civilian." Callen said.

"I don't care how long it takes, I just want to get there." Kensi said.

"Relax Kensi. I highly doubt that Sasha would let Deeks just die without getting him back to you or Conor." Sam said.

Upon mentioning Conor Kensi got all choked up. Sam pulled Kensi aside and spoke to her.

"I promised your son that I would bring the three of you together again, and I'm a man of my word." Sam said.

"Sam I haven't held my son in four months." Kensi said.

"I know, and I won't pretend to know what you're going through. Just know that I want Deeks back just as much as you, but not for the same reason." Sam said. "You want your partner and lover back, I want one of my family members back."

Kensi smiled at Sam's attempt to cheer her up.

"Thanks Sam." Kensi said.

A member of the flight line approached the four agents.

"Agents we have a helicopter that will take you to the hospital in question; if you would follow me." The member said.

Callen, Sam, Kensi and Noa followed the base personnel to the helicopter that was prepped and ready to take them to the hospital were Deeks was currently recovering at. Kensi was walking with trepidation as she made her way to the helicopter that would take to her husband.

{I'm coming babies.} Kensi thought.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Berlin, Germany -

"Sirs." The doctor said as she approached Sasha and Echo squad.

"Yes doctor." Sasha said speaking for the group.

"We have good news: the infection is slow dissipating, but his fever is still high. We will keep him sedated until his fever has dropped." The doctor said.

"Keep us appraised of the situation." Echo leader said.

"We shall." The doctor said, and then walked away to keep tabs on Deeks condition.

Tanner blew out a breath that he was holding.

"At least the infection has passed as quickly as it came." Quintus said.

"Now if we can get Deeks back on his feet, and then take down Koza, I can put these past thirty years behind me." Sasha said.

"Well if the track record of this team continue to holds true you will get that peace." Tanner said.

"That's true." Sasha said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Greece: Five hours later-

Hetty watched as a helicopter landed on the far side of the platform. Hetty had a clue that the operation was winding down. This will probably be the first of many helicopter landings: people, and resources. The assault at Ulm has come and gone.

"The great Hetty Lange."

Hetty was startled by the voice that came from behind her, but it was a familiar.

"Janus Koza, Jr." Hetty said as she turned to face Koza.

"Junior, really?" Koza said.

"Senior is dead, at your hands no doubt. I'm going to take that landing is the first of many?" Hetty asked.

"What do you think?" Koza said.

"I think you got screwed, twice." Hetty said. "First, Grissom failed to deliver his package to you, and then secondly you failed to take Mr. Deeks and Mr. Pellegrino down. I think you need to tread lightly."

"Your team won't be a problem." Koza said.

"Really?" Hetty asked.

"Why should I be afraid?" Koza said.

"That is a question I'm going leave for you to answer." Hetty said.

With that being said Hetty turned and walked away.

"That's it?" Koza asked.

"You're a bright boy, Koza; figure it out." Hetty said.

Hetty continued to walk away. Koza was left standing there without a backwards glance; Koza turned and walked back to the main building and go over the plans for the final showdown.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Seven hours after landing in Germany-

Kensi, Sam, Callen and Noa landed at the hospital where Deeks was recuperating. Kensi ran for the door, only to be stopped short. Not because Callen was calling for her to hold on, but because personnel from the hospital were stepping out onto the roof to greet the agents. The group can see the tension radiating off of her in waves. Kensi turn and looked at the city horizon and saw the sun was starting to set.

Kensi could hear the nurse drone on, but all she wanted to do is get to Deeks: her partner, her friend, her husband. It was five minutes before the nurse finally walked back to the door and lead them down to see the team that brought Deeks in; who happen to be posted in and around Deeks room.

"Sasha." Sam said, as they turned the corner and saw the team.

"Sam." Sasha said when he spotted the team.

Everybody shook hands, and then the L.A. team looked in the room and saw their downed team mate. Kensi got emotional over seeing her partner; she walked over and pulled a chair up next to Deeks bed. Kensi started to reach out for Deeks hand, but hesitated at first. Then she reach out and took Deeks hand. Everybody watch as Kensi held Deeks hand, and then kissed it.

"Do you think that I would let him die without letting seeing you again?" Sasha asked.

"Because you weren't dumb enough to let me die without getting me back to her." Deeks said waking up all of a sudden.

"Deeks!" Everybody exclaimed.

Kensi kissed Deeks and then he wiped away a few of her tears. The Los Angeles team came in and congratulated Deeks, with Noa bring up the rear.

"And who is this pretty woman in front of me?" Deeks asked.

"Easy there killer." Callen said.

Kensi smiled knowing that Deeks was paying Noa a compliment.

"What I'm married not blind." Deeks said.

Sam cracked a smile at Deeks response. He could remember specifically saying that line after seeing a couple of beautiful call girls.

"I'm Agent Noa Vega. I recently transferred to your unit." Noa said.

"Where did you transfer from?" Deeks asked.

"A.T.F." Noa said.

"There lose is our gain; okay if your name does not end with Deeks, or you're on not the medical staff you must immediately vacate the room." Deeks said.

"Try not to hurt yourself." Sasha said in parting.

"Forget you too buddy." Deeks said, with a smirk on his face.

After everybody cleared and the nurse made their round, Kensi and Deeks caught up after four months of being separated.

"Was the charade necessary?" Kensi asked.

"It wasn't the best call, but you guys we're useful." Deeks said

Kensi was upset, but Deeks and the assistant director were right: they were helpful. So instead of getting on Deeks case Kensi changed the subject.

"We missed you." Kensi said

"So how are our fur children doing?" Deeks asked.

"The night after I brought them home the stay with me to help me feel better." Kensi said. "There at my mother's until we get back."

"Any word on Hetty and Conor?" Deeks asked.

"Northern Greece; in an abandoned monastery. It's possible that Koza could be consolidating his force." Kensi said.

"Sounds good to me." Deeks said, and then attempted to get comfortable.

Before either of them could speak again Deeks drifted off to sleep again. Kensi stared at her husband for a time, and then crawl onto the bed, and into Deeks arms. Just as Kensi got comfortable Deeks wrapped his arms around her pulling Kensi into a deep embrace. Kensi smiled, and the drifted off to sleep herself. Two hours later Sam came to check on the couple.

When Sam saw that they both in the hospital bed with Deeks embracing Kensi, he smiled and shut the door behind him. Sam went to find the group and let them be. As Sam approached the group he heard Sasha giving a rundown of Deeks.

"Internal bleeding was the worst of it. Next part after that was bad because he develop an infection; which cause Deeks to develop a high fever. The fever broke about three to four hours ago maybe, it's been pretty boring around since." Sasha said.

"Well now you have us to keep you busy and to entertain." Callen said,

"Who said I would entertain you?" Sasha shot back sarcastically.

"Nobody, but you could probably stand to see a few new faces." Sam said.

"Fair enough." Sasha said.

**T.B.C.**

A/N: As to not bore you there will be a time jump at the beginning of the next chapter. I don't need to have another prolong scene of Deeks in another hospital bed, of sorts, after I did that in my last two stories. Though I may or may not do a chapter involving young Deeks and the head shrink.

Stay tuned; and I want to thank all of my fan: Hoosier65, blue dogs rock and all the other fans that I don't know about. Thank you for you for the views and reviews, it makes this journey all the more enjoyable.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

One month later: US Naval Support Souda Bay, Greece -

"Deeks." Callen said sternly.

"Callen let it go, alright. I'm not staying on the base, I'm going with you guys." Deeks said.

"But you haven't fully recovered." Sam said.

"The doctor said that I'm good as long as I take it easy." Deeks said.

"Have you ever taken it easy?" Kensi asked Deeks.

Deeks shot Kensi a _stay out of this_ look. Sam spoke up next, and it was an unwise question to ask.

"I understand that you want to save your son, but is doing so in your current state really worth it?" Sam asked.

It was Kensi turn to glare daggers, followed by Callen speaking again.

"What good is it to save you son, but possibly dying in the process?" Callen asked.

"Callen, shut up!" Deeks snapped. "When you have a relationship that last longer than 2 years then you talk to me about my health: both physical and mental. I went through some rougher patches on this mission while you were undercover."

Callen and Deeks got into a staring contest; which was broken up by Kensi and Noa pulling the two agents apart. Deeks turned and took a shot on Sam.

"And you Sam, making concerns about my health; even you couldn't keep you head in the game when Michelle was undercover with Sidorov."

Sam got pissed that Deeks made a low blow, but Sam decided to walk away. Nothing Sam could say in his defense that would justify his actions. Callen was about to comment, but Noa had stopped him and dragged him from the room. Deeks felt the strain of the argument beginning to wear on him, so he sat down in the closes chair.

Deeks pulled out a medicine bottle, pulled out a pill, and replaced the cap. Deeks put the bottle back in his jacket pocket, and then took the pill straight. Kensi found some water and gave to Deeks so he wouldn't suffer any adverse side effects.

"If you go you won't be on the front line." Kensi said.

"What?" Deeks asked.

"I'm pretty sure you took a major beating besides what happened in Ulm, but I'll be darned if I'm going to let my husband get into the thick of things." Kensi said sternly. "If you go, which it has been cemented after that display, you are hanging back in overwatch with Quintus."

"Yes Kens." Deeks said, his demeanor that of a scolded child.

Kensi felt that she was more harsh than necessary; albeit, she wanted Deeks to understand that Sam and Callen weren't wrong.

"There not wrong you know." Kensi said, as she sat down on Deeks lap, straddling legs.

Deeks shot Kensi a shocked look, and then recovered.

"I know they're right. I admit that I should still be in a hospital bed, but we don't have the luxury of a full recovery." Deeks said.

"Why?" Kensi asked.

"By now Janus has already began consolidating his forces, and resources. We don't have much time to waste." Deeks said.

Kensi thought about Deeks words and then got up off his lap. Deeks miss the closeness and her warmth, but knew that they needed to get moving. The couple left to go find Callen and Sam, or Sasha and Tanner.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Callen, Sam and Noa found their way to the chow hall, and sat in silence; contemplating the conversation that they just left. Sam and Callen drank their beverages in peace for a time, and then Noa spoke up.

"Going out on a limb, seeing as how I just met Deeks a month ago, but I think he understands the risk; but I also think there is more to the story that we may have missed." Noa said.

This got the agents attention.

"How so?" Callen asked.

"Well it has been two weeks since Deeks has been able to move around without the assistance of a cane or a wheel chair, but what has our opponent been doing this entire time?" Noa asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked.

"Think about it: we have been sitting on our hands while Deeks has been recovering, but what has Janus Koza been doing this past month?" Noa asked.

Before Sam and Callen could understand the implications of Noa's query there was a page that came over the intercom.

"_Will Agents Hanna, Callen, and Vega please report to the situation room. I repeat: Will Agents Hanna, Callen, and Vega please report to the situation room._"

The three agents got up and made their way to the situation room.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Upon entering the situation room Sam caught the compounds on the screen; all with explosive qualities, and in high amounts.

"What does Koza have in mind for all of that material? If he uses all of it that will make one pretty explosion." Sam said as he approached the center console.

"I was going over the math, and looking at a couple of blue prints I think Koza is going to rig the monastery to blow." Deeks said.

"He's going to blow up St. Cyril?" Callen asked

"Technicality St. Cyril was the name of the monastery in the James Bond movie; the actual name of that establishment is the Monastery of the Holy Trinity." Tanner said.

Callen and Sam shared a look.

"But to put it bluntly yeah he is going to blow the monastery." Quintus said. "The question is when will he do it?"

"That's an easy one." Deeks said.

"Probably when we get there." Sasha said. "Or sometime after that."

"So how are we going to play this?" Noa asked.

"There is another shipment going to the monastery in two weeks from a depot in three hours from here." The base commander said.

"I think it's clear how we're going to infiltrate the monastery." Sasha said.

Callen looked around at the group present and came up with a plan that included everybody present.

"Here's the plan: Sasha and Tanner you two will hunt down Janus and any of his goons; it goes without saying that they aren't allowed to see another day on this earth. Noa and Kensi will look for Hetty and Conor. While Sam and I look for the bomb." Callen said.

"What about Quintus and me?" Deeks asked.

"Quintus is the sniper and you are his spotter. And if there is a problem call it in over the radio, and we will handle." Callen said.

Deeks shot Callen a look, but kept his mouth shut.

"Is there a problem Deeks?" Callen asked.

"Nope." Deeks said.

"Everything will be fine Deeks." Noa said.

Deeks shot Noa a questioning glance.

"What?" Noa asked.

"Deeks and I don't share the same sentiment as you do when the word "fine" is being thrown around." Kensi said explaining her husband's look.

"So when do we leave?" Deeks asked.

"Soon." The base commander said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Two weeks later: A cargo plane heading to the monastery –

The five agents boarded one of the two cargo planes headed to the monastery without any problems. Deeks found a small corner blocked by a cargo pallet and sat down. He still felt slighted by Callen's decision to place him in a support role, but he had a feeling that it won't go according to plan.

{When has anything gone according to plan when dealing with this man?} Deeks thought.

Kensi found Deeks by himself and joined, more for her sake than his. Noa was bored listening to her boyfriend and his partner talk shop, so she went to join Kensi and Deeks.

"So Noa, how exactly did you meet Callen?" Deeks asked.

"I met Callen while we were both working undercover to bring down a man that was looking to secure supplies to take both you and Sasha out." Noa said.

Deeks took it all in and then grabbed Kensi hand and kissed it. Kensi blushed at Deeks affection, but smiled.

"What?' Noa asked.

"That's how we first met." Kensi said.

"Though our relationship developed much slower." Deeks said, winking at Kensi.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with how are relationship moved forward." Kensi whined in protested.

"Oh no, there wasn't a problem. Other than the fact that I had your back since day one; you on the other, let me flounder and make my own way without any help." Deeks teased.

"Had to make sure he could stand on his own two feet." Kensi fire back effortless.

"Oh yeah. You we're going to get along just great." Noa said to Deeks.

"Be careful though, Kensi has a nasty jealous streak." Deeks tease Kensi more.

"Speak for yourself: you were the one who walked into a steam pipe on the USS Van Buren because I was getting friendly with one of the crew." Kensi shot back.

"Friendly, huh? While you were in uniform, no less." Deeks reminded Kensi.

"Touché." Kensi said.

"Gold star for Kensi for saying the word in proper context." Deeks said.

"I'm going to leave you two to it." Noa said and then disengaged from the conversation as the couple started to bicker.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Three hours later-

The two cargo planes landed at the monastery: one with the L.A. agents; the other was loaded with Sasha, Tanner, and Quintus. As fate would have it when the infiltration team exited the planes the platform was empty.

"Any other day of the week that might seem strange." Quintus said.

"No time to gawk Quintus; let's move." Deeks said.

The teams broke off into their designated groups and made their way to take down Janus. Noa and Kensi found Hetty without fail, but Conor wasn't with her.

"_We found Hetty, but Conor is elsewhere._" Kensi said.

"_Keep looking._" Sasha said.

Sasha and Tanner found a few people in Janus operation and killed them one by one. As Sasha killed the last one Quintus saw something that caught his attention. Quintus took his scope and zoomed in on a flashing light.

"Deeks check this out." Quintus said.

Deeks grabbed his scope and zoomed in on what Quintus was talking about. It took all of thirty seconds for Deeks to realize what he was looking at.

"Callen there has been a development." Deeks said.

"_We're kind of busy._" Callen said.

"You found the bomb?" Deeks asked.

"_Yes._" Sam said.

"Well as it would seem there has been a complication." Deeks said. "Stay here Quintus."

"_What's the complication?_" Callen asked.

"Koza has more bombs planted around the complex." Quintus said.

"_Deeks what exactly are you doing?_" Kensi asked.

"Can't talk right now." Deeks said, as he was running to the first of the many tiny bombs.

"_Deeks I said let us know._" Callen said.

"That's not possible." Quintus said.

"_How many bombs?_" Sasha asked.

"Too many." Deeks said, while still running.

"_We can't find Koza, so we're heading back your way._" Tanner said.

"_We'll be there soon._" Callen said.

"_No we won't; Deeks I hope you know what you're doing._" Sam cautioned.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Deeks said.

Just a he finished speaking Deeks was approached the first bomb. Deeks stared at the bomb for a few seconds, and then recognized the method for disarming the device. Halfway through the disarm Deeks heard a thump come from behind him.

"Thanks for the assist." Deeks said.

"_Anytime._" Quintus said.

"_Deeks there's been another complication._" Kensi said.

"Aren't there always?" Deeks asked.

"_Not like this._" Noa said.

"Let me guess: Conor is currently being held by Janus?" Deeks asked.

"_How did you know?_" Sam asked.

"_It was the only logical outcome_." Sasha said.

"_We're approaching the courtyard now; mostly like on the far side._" Tanner said.

Sasha and Tanner entered the courtyard and started to tackle the task of disarming the bombs. They were about half way through the task when they heard.

"_Big bomb diffused, heading back up top._" Sam said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kensi and Noa made their way back to the helipad, with Hetty, when they heard.

"Mommy?!"

Kensi and Noa drew their guns and pointed them in the direction of the young voice. When Kensi, Noa, Hetty looked in the direction of the voice they saw Conor, who was being flanked Janus. When Janus saw Kensi, Hetty and Noa he pulled a gun and pointed it at Conor, as he picked Conor and used him as a shield; Kensi almost flipped her lid when she saw that.

"We have a new problem." Noa said over the wire.

"That you do." Janus said.

When Conor realized what was going he started to cry.

"Shut up boy! You might still live through this." Janus said.

"Janus just took Conor hostage." Kensi said.

There was a delay before Noa spoke.

"He picked Conor up in his arms and is using him as a human shield."

It took all of thirty seconds before Sasha and Tanner to disengage and make their way over to and draw their guns on Janus. Janus was waiting for the rest of the infiltration team attempting to buy some time, but upon seeing Sasha he almost lost it.

"How are you still alive?" Janus asked.

"Your people never confirmed my death properly." Sasha said.

Sasha heard something in his ear, and then responded.

"Doing it as we speak."

"How did you all get the best of me?" Janus asked.

"It was pretty obvious how we did it, but I think I'm going leave the explaining to somebody else." Hetty said.

Callen got a phone call. He walked over to Janus, put the phone on speaker and place it on the ground, and then went to rejoin the group.

"Hello." Janus said.

"_It's so good to hear from you again Koza._" A familiar voice said.

"But your dead!" Janus exclaimed upon hearing Granger's voice.

"What did you really see?" Sasha asked.

"_And did you even bother to verify the video?_" Granger asked.

"I watched you die Owen Granger!" Janus exclaimed.

The team noticed that Janus was becoming extremely agitated: He was breathing rapidly, his gun arm was shaking rapidly; the team thought Koza might shoot, but Koza calmed down and regained his composure. Callen was about to speak, but was cut off by Koza who had pointed his gun at Sasha as he was speaking.

"As much as I did not enjoy this reunion I'm going to have to-"

Koza was cut off as a bullet had ripped through his throat. Koza dropped both Conor, and the gun while grabbing his throat as he fell to his knees; chocking on his blood, as he attempted to stop the blood loss. Conor fell down, and curled into a ball and continued to cry; Kensi holstered her gun and ran over to comfort her son. The group watched as Kensi maternal side came out.

"Nice shot Quintus." Sam said.

"Thanks." Quintus said.

"When did you get here?" Callen asked.

"Five minutes ago." Quintus said

"If you didn't take the shot, then who-"

Hetty cut herself off when she realized the possibility of who could have taken that shot. Quintus pointed in the direction of where the shot came from. The group looked in the direction that Quintus had pointed. They saw a lone figure standing on the roof of the chapel; the man had a mop haircut.

"_You always wanted to see my skills._" Deeks said.

"Deeks! Get down her now!" Kensi said sobbing.

"_Coming Princess!_" Deeks said.

Deeks got down off the roof and made it to the group within ten minutes; then was in the arms of his wife.

"Daddy!" Conor exclaimed when he realized that Deeks had joined the group.

Deeks kissed Conor on his head and held him tight, and then he kissed Kensi. Kensi snuggled into Deeks as she held both her husband and son; Deeks shirt was catching the tears of both his wife and son. Noa walked over and snuggled into Callen, and they kissed; Sam walked over to Hetty and shot the breeze; while Sasha was calling for a pick up.

"Now what did we learn from this little endeavor?" Callen asked jokingly.

"Never try something this big without back up?" Noa asked timidly.

"Oh I don't know about that." Sam said. "I didn't know Deeks had that much intelligence to come up with a big plan like this, no offense."

"None taken." Deeks said.

Sasha approached the group and said that their ride would be there in two hours. Callen and Noa broke off from the group and talked shop about life when they get back to Los Angeles. Hetty approached Sam and inquired of the relationship.

"Did I miss something? Who's the new girl?" Hetty asked.

"That is Special Agent Noa Vega, formerly D.E.A.; now she is permanently working with us." Sam said "And she is Callen's ladybird."

Hetty shot Sam a glance, and then walked over to Deeks, who was currently losing feeling in his legs from having both Kensi and Conor sitting on his lap.

"All in all, mission accomplished." Hetty said. "Nice shot by the way."

"Thank you." Deeks said, but sound distant.

"Problem?" Hetty asked.

Deeks just gave Hetty one of her famous stares.

"Should I make the call?" Hetty asked.

"Yes." Deeks said, and then returned his attention back to his wife and child.

"Anybody in particular?" Hetty asked.

"Nate if possible; he'd want to meet his nephew anyways." Deeks said.

Hetty smile at the fact that Deeks consider Nate apart of his family, then again anybody tied to the Office of Special Projects for any amount of time is consider to be family. Hetty walked away to greet the new member of her team. Two hours later the team was on the plane and headed back the support base; from there the long trip back stateside.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Two weeks later: Los Angeles-

Deeks decided to take the rest of the two month recovery period off that he was supposed to take after he was released from the hospital. Most days he spent sleeping; others he spent going out with Conor, Ann, and Julia enjoying the warm weather. Hetty enjoyed having Noa on the team, but something caught Hetty's eye: Nell had more a round belly.

"How far along Mrs. Beale?" Hetty asked.

"Five months." Nell said.

Hetty smiled at Nell and then slowly walked away to see what needs to be adjust since her departure.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

As Kensi was coming home from work she felt worn out. No offense to Noa, but she felt more comfortable with her husband watching her back. As Kensi was approaching the door, it opened and Conor came running out to greet her. Kensi knelt down and picked Conor up in her arms; she stood back up, and walked back into the house holding Conor in her arms. Conor reacted at first, flinching, but relaxed in Kensi arms.

"Relax honey. I didn't mean to scare you." Kensi said.

"I'm sorry mommy, but I'm still-"

"It's okay Conor. Everybody who goes through that kind of experience still feels the trauma after the fact." Deeks said as he approach his wife and child, rubbing his son's head and shutting the front door.

"Trauma?" Conor asked.

"Something you shouldn't have experienced at your age, but I had grandma Hetty call a friend to help you understand that what you went through and help you make sense of everything." Deeks said.

As soon as Deeks finished speaking they heard the doorbell chime.

Deeks opened the door to an old friend.

"Hey Nate." Deeks said.

"Hello." Nate said.

Kensi put Conor down and went to say hello to Nate, while Conor hid behind Deeks.

"So who's this little guy?" Nate asked.

"This our son Conor. Say hello Conor." Deeks said.

"Hi." Conor said shyly.

"It's okay Conor. Uncle Nate will help you get better." Deeks said.

"Okay." Conor said.

"Go ahead and meet me on the back porch." Nate said.

Conor headed to the back porch, and waited for Nate to join him.

"Uncle?" Nate asked.

"Everybody at Ops is considered to be part of our family; Conor even called Hetty grandma." Kensi said.

Nate chuckled when he heard that Conor had called their matriarch grandma.

"Soda or beer?" Deeks asked.

"Soda." Nate said.

"Give one to Conor will you." Deeks said handing Nate two sodas.

"Thanks." Nate said, taking the two sodas from Deeks and headed to the back porch.

Deeks walked over to the kitchen window to watch Nate and his son interact, who accepted the soda from the psychologist. Kensi walked up behind Deeks and smacked him on the butt.

"Oh baby." Deeks moaned.

Kensi and Deeks embraced and kissed each other; then Deeks broke away.

"I know I haven't seen you in a five months, but let's wait until after Nate leaves and Conor has been put to bed." Deeks said.

Kensi smiled slyly and kissed Deeks again. After Kensi turned to walk away Deeks return the slap in kind, with Kensi throwing a pout over her shoulder. Deeks blew Kensi and Kensi exited the room getting ready for the love making session later.

**T.B.C.**

A/N: The next chapter will be the epilogue, sorry for another short story; albeit, I have a few more tricks up my sleeve to send this story off. The chapter will start with Conor and Nate talking, and will conclude with a few shocking twists.


	10. Legends Rise from the Ashes

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

Nate stepped out onto the back porch, shutting the door, and then handed the soda to Conor. Nate pulled up a chair and got comfortable; never in his whole career did Nate think he would have to work his magic on child; let alone the child of one of his own. Nate realized that he never heard much of Conor's story to date, so he would have to wing it.

"Conor I'm going to be up front I've never had to do this sort of thing with a child, so we're both in new territory." Nate said.

"What do you want to talk about?" Conor asked.

"What do you remember from the time you were born to today?" Nate asked.

"Umm, not much really?" Conor asked.

"You don't have to be specific; just do what you can to remember." Nate said.

"I remember voices when I was born, but my earliest memories were of Uncle Eric and Aunt Nell." Conor said.

"What do you remember?" Nate asked.

"I remember bits and pieces: I remember meeting Grandma Feldman before I meet Grandma Brandel. I remember my second Christmas Uncle Eric got me a train set after he took me to the train museum here in town." Conor said.

There was a pause that stretched on for a time. Nate could tell that the conversation was about to take a nosedive and the more recent, and dark times were on the horizon.

"You don't have any more happy memories do you?" Nate asked

Conor shook his head no, as a tear escaped his eye. Nate was back in familiar territory.

"Conor what your feeling is natural. You want to forget the trauma, but if left unchecked it will only ruin your life." Nate said.

"What is that?" Conor asked.

"What is what?" Nate asked.

"Trauma, what is that?" Conor asked.

"Trauma, what is that." Nate said, repeating Conor's question and thinking of a response. "Well trauma, from a psychological standpoint, is a powerful shock that may have long-lasting effects."

"Psychological as in a certain mental state?" Conor asked.

Nate was taken back by Conor's capacity for knowledge retention, but given that Deeks is a lawyer points to kid for brain power.

"Yeah. Trauma affects people in two ways: physically and psychological." Nate said. "What else do you remember?"

Conor hesitated at first not wanting to remember his fist memories of his parents, but Conor figured that if he talked about it he be able to get back to playing with his train set.

"First memories of my parents that I can remember was about five months ago." Conor said.

"What happened five months ago?"

"Uncle Eric, Aunt Nell, Grandma Brandel, Grandma Feldman and I were at a park spending time together." Conor said. "I was being chased Monty around and then he stopped playing with me. He went and to sit by a person that was dressed up in a costume and a mask."

Nate was in awe of Conor for two reasons: one because he was very articulate for his age, and secondly because of his mental clarity.

"What happened next?" Nate asked.

"The person that Monty was sitting with started to pet him, but Monty reacted to another person in the area." Conor said.

"Who?" Nate asked.

"It was another person in a costume and mask." Conor said.

Nate had a moment of clarity about why this memory is traumatic.

"The people in the outfits were your parents?" Nate asked.

"Yes." Conor said, and then started to cry.

Nate go up and pulled Conor into a hug, and held the child until he was finished crying. Nate looked out at the ocean and saw that the sun had all but set. Nate knew that he just scratched the surface with his nephew, but he would have to continue this session another day. Not only was it getting late, but Nate just heard a little snore come from Conor. Nate cradled Conor in his arms and then made an attempt to take Conor back in the house, but made it as far as the door when Deeks opened the door and relieve Nate of his son. Kensi came to see how things were.

"He fell asleep before we could get any further." Nate said.

"What did you learn?" Kensi asked.

It was about this time Deeks had rejoined the group to hear Nate's statement.

"Conor was traumatized by your fight in the park five months ago when the two of you were dressed up in those costumes." Nate said.

Upon hearing that their son was hurt by the mission that almost destroyed their family Kensi started to tear up. Deeks hugged Kensi to himself and Kensi buried her face into Deeks chest. Deeks kissed Kensi forehead, and then returned his attention to Nate.

"I'll be back later to continue working with Conor." Nate said.

Deeks broke contact from his wife long enough to walk his friend and brother to the door. After saying good night Deeks shut and locked the door; he walked back over to his wife. Kensi was still in tears after hearing that she and Deeks was a source of their son's pain.

"Though it wasn't our choice, but we both know that something like this would happen." Deeks said.

"Be that as it may, it still hurts." Kensi said.

"Let's head back to the bedroom and see if I can heal some of that pain." Deeks said.

"What about your pain?" Kensi asked, sobering up.

"My pain I put on hold to make sure my princess is good." Deeks said. "Are you good?"

"I'll survive, but I'm feeling better." Kensi said.

Kensi walked to the back door and let the dogs out. After the dogs came back in Kensi and Deeks made their way to their bedroom for a night enjoying getting lost making love to each other.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Nate came back the following day to attempt to continue helping Conor. Kensi was leaving for work as Conor and Deeks were eating breakfast; Nate walked in and sat down at the table.

"Want something to drink?" Deeks asked.

"Water will be fine." Nate said.

Deeks got up and got a glass of water for Nate. Deeks returned with the glass as Nate was beginning to ask his first question.

"What else bothered you?" Nate asked.

"Three months after we were back together we were forced to split up and endure a five month hardship." Conor said.

"Five months?" Nate asked.

"The last mission that we ran required that Hetty and Conor be kidnapped." Deeks said.

Nate realized why Deeks was sitting in on this session; the latest mission was just as painful for him as it was Conor.

"What happened?" Nate asked.

"The mission that Conor was referring to earlier began over in Europe. Kensi and I were kidnapped from the base we were stationed at, but before we were abducted Conor was sent back to America to keep him safe. That mission lasted three years. Well at the tail end of the first mission the person who orchestrated that first mission wanted to kill Granger and kidnapped Hetty and Conor." Deeks said.

Deeks was getting teary eyed as he finished speaking that last sentence.

"Letting Conor get kidnapped, even if it was unavoidable, was the hardest decision you had to make?" Nate asked.

"I know, and it was better to put Conor and Hetty in an area where it had less civilian traffic than to let the man have his way." Deeks said.

Conor got out of his chair and walked over to Deeks. Conor reached his arms out, and Deeks picked his son up and embraced they each other.

"I'm sorry daddy." Conor said, through tears.

"It's not your fault." Deeks said kissing his sons forehead.

"What happened to bring me out here?" Nate asked, after a few minutes.

"The end of the mission that we just completed found us in a standoff, with Conor as a hostage." Deeks said

"How was it resolved?" Nate asked.

"With a sniper bullet." Deeks said.

Deeks cradled Conor in his arms comforting his him. Conor was starting to calm down, while Deeks shed a few tears of his own. Deeks was whispering into Conor's ear, and then kissed his head. Nate realized how to heal this child's trauma.

"To be honest I think the best way to heal this trauma is to heal as a family." Nate said.

Deeks thought about Nate's words, and realize that they never had a time to repair the damages from Operation Night Wing.

"Understandable." Deeks said. "How about we go out to lunch?"

"I'm on leave for another day, so that sounds like a great idea." Nate said.

The Nate, Conor and Deeks went out to get a meal. While they were out Kensi joined them for lunch.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Two months later-

Deeks and Kensi walked into the bull pen to see that Callen and Sam were already at their desk.

"Gentlemen." Deeks said.

"How are you doing?" Sam asked.

"How's our nephew doing?" Callen said.

"It's been a couple of rough months, but Conor is coming around." Deeks said

"How are you doing?" Hetty asked entering the bull pen.

"Two back to back missions can have an effect on any man, but I got the support I need here to make it through." Deeks said

"Good to hear." Kensi said.

Next thing the team heard was their call to duty, and the four agents made their way up to ops. Upon entering the twins said their hellos, and then the agents took their place.

"What do we have?" Callen asked.

"Well it looks pretty cut and dry: dead marine found on the beach." Eric said.

Deeks took a look at the guy, and then approached the big screen and blew up a section of the marines arm. Deeks stared at the tattoo on the man's arm, and then Sam asked.

"Penny for your thoughts Deeks?"

"That tattoo looks familiar." Deeks said. "Eric run that picture through the database. Let us know what pops."

"Where's the body?" Callen asked.

"Venice beach." Nell said.

"Where's Noa?" Deeks asked.

"Running down a lead on another assignment." Hetty said.

The agents left heading out to the beach to get an update.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

The agents pulled up to the scene and took a walk getting familiar with the body, plus the surrounding area; while the L.A.P.D. brought them up to speed.

"What do we have?" Sam asked the lead detective.

Deeks walked up behind Callen, and darn near got the third degree from the shield. Deeks made his way over the body and talked to the medical examiner.

"I'm sorry are we interrupting?" Sam asked.

"The marine's name is Scott Kessler. We don't know what he was doing out here, or his duties in the service but we do know that he has been here since twelve midnight." The detective said.

Sam and Callen shared a look.

"How do you know?" Callen asked skeptically

"M.E.'s report said he was killed between twelve and one last night." The detective said.

Kensi was watching Callen and Sam interact with the detective, but saw something out of the corner of her eye that caught her attention. Deeks was moving the arm to get a better look at the tattoo.

"Can I help you?"

Deeks didn't both to look up, knowing that it was another shield that he had pissed off.

"Nope." Deeks said.

There was a moment of silence while Deeks continued to investigate. When Deeks grabbed his phone to take the detective reached and grabbed Deeks arm. Sam reached a hand out to stop Kensi from beating the living day lights out of the man.

"Unless you want to be arrested for impeding a federal investigation I'd remove that hand from my arm." Deeks said.

When the detective removed his hand from Deeks arm, Deeks spoke again.

"You might want to thank Agent Hanna." Deeks said.

"Why?" The detective.

"That woman he stopped is very protective of her team, and was within an inch of wiping your butt." Deeks said.

The detective shot Kensi a look, nodded at Sam, who nodded back, and then walked away. Deeks took the picture and sent it ops. Deeks knew the tattoo from somewhere, but was drawing a blank.

Deeks called ops to get an update.

"_What do you have Deeks?_" Eric asked.

"I'm sending you a full view of the tattoo." Deeks said.

Callen caught a glimpse of the tattoo and walked over to the body. Callen grabbed the arm to get a better look at the tattoo. It took another minute or two before they heard back from the wonder twins.

"_The tattoo in question is from a Russian origin._" Nell replied.

"I've seen this symbol before." Callen said.

"Do you actually know what it means?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah, why?" Callen asked.

"Because I've seen this symbol before. About three years before I caught wind of drug operation at that M.M.A. gym there was a big Russian sex slave ring on the edge of Thirty Mille Zone." Deeks said.

"_I remember reading something about that._" Hetty said.

"Why you took interest in that L.A.P.D. op. is beyond me." Deeks said.

"_There were family members of military service men and women being sold into the ring to force the sale of military secrets._" Hetty said.

Deeks muted the phone and asked.

"Is it me, or was Hetty tracking my movements?" Deeks asked, and then unmuted the phone.

"_The answer to your question is no Mr. Deeks I was not tracking your movements._" Hetty said.

"If you say so Hetty." Deeks said, frightened that Hetty somehow heard that.

"So what do you have on this Eric?" Sam asked.

"_I'm going to need a little time seeing as how we just got our first lead on this ring._" Eric said.

"Let's head back." Callen said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Two hours later-

"We have something." Eric said, as he and Nell entered the bull pen.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"The origin of the tattoo is coming from a club dead center of T.M.Z. here." Eric said.

The team looked at the club in question. Deeks recognized the club exterior, but not the current title on the exterior. Callen recognized the Russian manuscript.

"Looks like a Russian group moved in and took over." Deeks said.

"Arkady?" Sam asked.

"Why not. He might shed some light on the current state of things." Callen said. "Stay put until we get back."

With that the senior agents left to go get some information out of their Russian asset, but somebody had other plans. After Sam and Callen left Nell saw a new email in one of Deeks alias inbox.

"Heads up Deeks, you have incoming." Nell said.

At this time Hetty had made her way into the bull pen as Nell had brought up the email.

"Wow. Plot twist." Deeks said upon reading the name of the person who sent the email.

"An old acquaintance Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked.

"He was somebody I was sent in to bring down. It never went anywhere because we didn't have any solid evidence to link him to the slave ring; later the ring left town." Deeks said.

"What are you going to need?" Hetty asked.

"I know what I need, just not looking forward to putting that outfit back on." Deeks said.

Deeks studied the email a beat and then walked out of the bull pen heading towards wardrobe. The email read:

_Max it's Seamus; we need to meet. Meet me at the corner of fifth and main in two hours, and I'll explain the current state of events._

Kensi left the bull pen to speak to her husband one last time before he heads out; she had no idea how long Deeks would be under.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Arkady's house-

"Callen my friend, what brings you in?" Arkady asked as he was eating lunch.

"We won't be long." Callen said. "Have you seen this symbol?"

Arkady put the fork down, and then took the paper from Callen to study the symbol. When Arkady recognized the symbol he gave both Sam and Callen a look.

"Where did you see this symbol?" Arkady asked.

"We found it on a dead marine." Sam answered.

"What does the symbol mean?" Callen asked.

"The symbol is a family crest, they were prominent back during the K.G.B. days; they had their hands into everything." Arkady said.

"Did they specialize in slavery?" Callen asked.

"Not that I can remember, but the ring that you're investigating popped up about nine years ago." Arkady said.

"Nine years ago?" Sam asked.

Arkady nodded his head.

"Where?" Callen asked.

"The point of origin is unknown; Eastern Europe maybe." Arkady said.

"Could you be more specific?" Sam asked.

"The first time I caught wind of the group they were based out of Germany, but that was six months after the ring got started." Arkady said.

"This group have a name?" Sam asked.

"Ruka Tsarskaya." Arkady said.

"Which means?" Sam asked.

"The Czar's Hand." Callen translated. "If you hear anything keep in touch."

Callen and Sam left heading back to Ops.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks had already got rid of Deeks and put on Max, and was staring at himself in the mirror in wardrobe. When Kensi walked up she could see the war and disdain in her husband's eyes. The couple made eye contact, and then Deeks looked away; of all the alias Max Gentry was one that he didn't Kensi anywhere near. Deeks knew that Kensi could handle herself when it came to Max Gentry, but that doesn't mean Deeks wanted to share.

"I'm sorry to ask this knowing what he did to you, but is Max some misguided way to honor your father?" Kensi asked.

Deeks turned and looked at Kensi, and she can see the outrage in his eyes and she could that Deeks was back in the room.

"How could you ask such a question?" Deeks asked the pain in his voice, the tear building in his eyes.

Kensi walked over to her husband to comfort him, but he pulled away. And Kensi knew that she was going to have to fight to make Deeks see reason. When Deeks realized that wasn't going away he turned and looked at her; what Kensi saw was broke her heart: she wasn't looking at grown man, metaphorically speaking; Kensi was looking into Deeks eyes and saw a lost little boy.

"I ask that because anybody who hates their father as much as you did would want to put as much distance between them and their father." Kensi said with tears in eyes and pain in her voice.

Deeks wrapped Kensi in his embrace, crying into her hair and her into his shirt.

"Yet you went and gave that anger and hatred a name and a persona. Who does that for a hated family member?" Kensi asked.

Kensi waited, and when Deeks didn't respond she put the nail in the coffin.

"As much as you hated your father, you still loved your father. Max is your attempt to understand. To see what it was like to be filled with all that hate and angry; to justify and quantify his actions." Kensi said.

Kensi pulled away to look into Deeks eyes, and he looked back.

"And your verdict?" Deeks asked, his soul on the verge of breaking, his voice sounding broken and hollow.

"Let go of your hatred and anger. I'll be there to catch you, and Conor will be waiting also." Kensi said as she wiped a tear from his eye.

A new thought had entered Kensi mind. She hesitated, knowing this isn't the time, but pushed through before losing her fire to help her husband.

"As much as you want to remember your father for the times he didn't physically assault you and your mother, but we both know those times are few and far between." Kensi said.

"Even fewer." Deeks said, regaining his fire and spunk.

"Just live with the fact that Max is a part of you, but he is not you." Kensi said.

Deeks smiled.

"Because we both know that if Max Gentry came after either me, or Conor he would end up in the hospital." Kensi said.

Kensi comment had the desired effect because it got a smirk out of Deeks. Deeks kissed Kensi goodbye and then left to go make the meeting.

"Of all the times to spy that wasn't the best time." Kensi said after Deeks left wardrobe wiping her eye.

Kensi turned around as the intruder started to speak.

"My timing was off, but it was poignant and necessary." Hetty said.

Kensi nodded her head, and then walked away.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Two hours later-

Deeks was making his way back into to the bull pen still in costume, and a little worn out. Sam looked to see Deeks walk in.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Sam said.

"You have no idea." Deeks said as he walked over to his seat.

"What did you learn?" Callen asked

"The guy I'm working with runs a section of the ring; he doesn't run the show." Deeks said

"Do you think he could lead you to the guys in charge?" Kensi asked.

"Heck if I know." Deeks said. "Last time we talked all I knew was that the tattoo was to mark those in the ring. Now I'm being told that it goes much deeper than that: Like being controlled by a mysterious Russian group."

The group stared at each other and then they all gave Deeks a collective shrug.

"Great, I'm screw." Deeks said, and then left the bull pen.

"What was that all about?" Hetty asked.

"Deeks is flying blind, and we have nothing to give him." Callen said.

Hetty took it in stride what her agents said, and the left to attend to Deeks.

N.C.I.S L.A.

In a hotel room on the far side of the city, a man was looking at a dossier with photos. In the photos were a three men: One man with suit who was clean cut, flanked by two men who were his bodyguards. One of the bodyguards had shaggy blond hair. The man checking out the photos had a Russian tattoo on his arm.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks was sitting in the armory cleaning his guns, and going over some paper work. Hetty notice that Deeks was working on his living will, and testament.

"Know something we don't?" Hetty asked.

"A safety precaution." Deeks said without looking up from the stack.

There was a moment of silence where Hetty was attempting to understand her child's actions.

"Last will and testament?" Hetty asked.

All Deeks did was look up at Hetty and gave her a glance that told _her what do you think_.

"You think we're going to fail?" Hetty asked.

"You know what I liked about when I went uncover by myself?" Deeks asked setting the pen on the table.

"What?" Hetty asked.

"I was invincible, I didn't have to worry about anybody except myself." Deeks said.

"But now you have both Kensi and Conor to look out for." Hetty said.

Deeks nodded his head.

"You don't think Kensi could take care of herself?" Hetty asked.

"It's not about being able to take care of herself, as opposed to-"

"To make sure your family is taken care of after you die." Hetty said.

Deeks nodded to Hetty. Hetty thought about Deeks predicament, nodded her understand and then left the armory. Just as Hetty was exiting the Kensi was about to enter to talk to Deeks. Hetty stopped Kensi and shook her head; Kensi nodded her head and then turned and heading back to the bull pen. Deeks continue filling out the necessary paper work in silence.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

A month later: Arkady's house-

Arkady was rummaging through some paper work when he got a phone call. Arkady was needed to go pick up a document. As Arkady was approaching the site his radar was going off. Arkady walked to the building slowly and then entered. The meet was on the top floor, but as Arkady was walking into the room in question he anticipated the attack. His attacker underestimated Arkady's memory.

"You're using tactics taught to the K.G.B.; you never stood a chance." Arkady said.

Arkady executed his attacker, and then walked over to the table in the room. He poured over the information and was intrigued until he saw a picture with a blond man. He took his time trying to figure it out; why this man look familiar. It took few more pictures before Arkady realized who it was, at this time Arkady had company.

"Ah. De-"

"Special Agent Martin Deeks." The man said cutting Arkady off.

Arkady trained the gun on the intruder.

"If I wanted you dead I would have shot you in the back, but I have vital information that needs to be passed on to an associate." The man said.

"Forgive the skittishness, but you'll understand if I don't lower my gun." Arkady said.

"Fair enough, but if you kill me, you in turn will get people killed." The man said.

The man removed a piece of paper from his pocket, and walked over to a box nearest Arkady. After dropping the paper off then left the building. Arkady walked over and picked up the paper; it was folded in half. Upon unfolding the paper Arkady saw a building; it was unfamiliar to him, but he figured somebody might. Arkady pulled out his phone and dialed a number. Arkady grabbed the paperwork, and then left the building.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Two days later

Callen and Sam were on their way to meeting Arkady, while Deeks was out on the docks with Seamus and one of his men. They walked around the dock and check the product: ranging from money, guns, drugs and slaves. Halfway through the meet the group heard an explosion. Within seconds Deeks phone started to ring. Deeks checked his phone and then spoke to Seamus.

"I need to take this call."

Deeks move away and took the call.

"Callen." Deeks answered.

"_Whatever you are doing you need to get out; you have been compromised._" Callen said.

Shortly after Callen said that Deeks has been outed there was another explosion. Deeks checked the direction of the smoke and thought that the direction seemed familiar.

"Has Ops and the boat shed been compromised?" Deeks asked walking over to the edge of the dock.

"_Yeah those explosions were from Ops and the boat shed._" Callen said.

Next thing Callen heard though the phone was some shouting for Max to watch out. Then he heard a gunshot.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kensi was on the dock when both explosions went off. Thirty seconds after the second explosion she heard a gunshot, she heard Callen over the wig in her ear.

"_Kensi we've lost contact with Deeks. And it's been confirmed that Ops and the boat shed have been compromised._" Callen said.

"_Forget compromised; Ops and the boat shed have been destroyed!_" Sam exclaimed.

"Attempting to get a line of sight on Deeks." Kensi said.

Kensi edged to the dock where she knew where Deeks was last sighted. Upon getting a view of the dock where Deeks, Seamus and the third man were all Kensi saw was the third man, a lot of blood, and a phone.

"Deeks is nowhere to be seen!" Kensi exclaimed frantically.

Kensi ran over to the dock's edge and look into the bay, upon looking into the bay Kensi didn't see Deeks body. Kensi was in overdrive: she wanted to jump into the bay and look for her husband, but that was unadvisable. So she waited for the divers to come and dredge the bay.

{What am I going to do?} Kensi thought. {Conor.}

Kensi wrapped her arms around her body as to shield her from the coming storm. And before she left Kensi rested a hand on her belly, lifted up a quick prayer, and then went back to her vehicle and await the rest of the team; crying tears along the way..

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Five years later: N.C.I.S. field house-

Nate got a call from Hetty two days ago that his services were need in Los Angeles. All she said was that it was urgent. So when Nate showed at the field house and saw Sam, Callen, Hetty, Granger, and a man he has never seen before but was very friendly with the group he knew something was up.

"What exactly am I getting myself into?" Nate asked.

"Something that must be done off the books." Sam said.

"Define off the books?" Nate asked.

"We need you to interrogate a suspect to determine if he is a friend or an enemy." Granger said.

Hetty walked over to the Nate and handed him a file. The name on the file was familiar, but when he opened the file and saw the picture he was taken back.

"Has Kensi been made aware of your findings?" Nate asked.

"No." Callen said.

"Where is she?" Nate asked.

"Out with Agent Vega." Hetty replied.

"Is this a joke?" Nate asked.

When he got the third degree from the people present Nate put his hands up in mock surrender. Nate gave the file a once over again notice the thickness of the file, and then walked over to interrogation 1. Before Nate opened the door and stopped. Never in a million years would Nate ever have to do this: interrogate a suspect to determine if they were still viable tool.

Just as Nate was about to open the door Hetty walked up to Nate with her hand out. Nate saw the earwig, took applied it and then entered the interrogation room. Sam turned on the plasma as Hetty was entering the main room. In the room were two men: Nate and a man with blond hair that was overgrown and a thick beard, his head was bowed and his eyes were closed. Nate appraised the man a bit, but then he walked over and took his seat. Upon taking his seat the second man looked up at Nate.

"That's the first movement I've seen in the past seven days." Sam said.

"If that is all I'm going to return to the field." Sasha said.

"We'll be in touch." Granger said.

On the plasma the group heard Nate speak.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"My name is Nathan Getz; what's your name?"

The man looked at Nate, staring for a bit. The man ran is hair through his head, and then spoke.

"My name is Max Gentry." Max said.

Nate saw Max do a motion that one other man did, and Nate realize the whole purpose of the house call.

"I've very sorry to tell you this, but you name is not Max Gentry." Nate said.

Max stared at Nate with questioning eyes; wondering what Nate was game playing.

"Your real name is Martin Deeks." Nate said.

**T.B.C.**

A/N: I know the scene with Conor and Nate was short, but good way to have a child heal is to have they interact with their family, and sorry that there wasn't a lot of family scenes. I'm thinking that I will do another dual story: One to explain what happen before and after Deeks was shot, and another that explains how Office of Special Projects gets a new building. The story involving Deeks is called Legends, and the revival of Ops is called From the Ashes.


End file.
